amor en alta mar
by foreverloveboothbrennan
Summary: Temp y Seeley se conocen por una trampa que le hacen sus amigos,luego de conocerse Temp le dice a Seeley que no cree en el amor y el se dedica a enseñarle lo que es el amor pero solo tendra 7 días para lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Era sabado por la mañana cuando su mejor amiga estaba tocando la puerta desesperadamente,ella escucha el ruido de la puerta y se levanta toma su bata se la pone y va a abrir la puerta.

-Voy cual es la prisa,dice ella al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta.

-Buenos dias amiga –dice Ange entranto al apartamento.

-No me digas que estabas durmindo

-Si estuve trabajando toda la noche

-Por eso estoy aqui vengo a decirte que nos vamos de crusero en dos dias –dice Ange con una sonrisa

-A donde estas loca yo no puedo tomar vacaciones tengo mucho trabajo

-Amiga llevas mas de dos años sin vacaciones y de aqui no me voy sin convenserte

-No pierdas tu tiempo no voy a ir

-Si no vas a las buenas vas a ir a las mala, le voy a decir a Cam que has tenido episodios de cansancio y ogotamiento en el trabajo para que te obligue a ir conmigo

-Tu no te vas atrever

-Retame y veras

-Temp respira profundo, donde es el crusero

-Asi me gusta es por el caribe iremos a San Martin, Barbados, Dominica y Aruba-dice Ange emocionada.

-Cuando salimos

-En dos dias haci que empieza a empacar para siete dias facinantes

Ange le dijo que habia ganado dos pasajes en unas competencias que fue y como ella era su mejor amiga la queria llevar, al salir del apartamento Ange se despidio de su amiga y se fue,Temp se quedo sentada pensando si habia sido una buena idea.

En las oficina del FBI, el mejor agente se encontraba en su computadora revisando los ultimos detalles del caso que acaba de terminar ya que se iba de vacaciones para Hawaii con su prometida Hanna cuando llego su jefe.

-Buenos dias agente Booth-dice Hacker

-Buenos dias jefe

-Booth necesito hablar con usted lo necesito para otra mision uno de los herederos mas poderoso de la cuidad lo han amenazado de muerte y el va estar en un crusero por unas semana y lo tendra que escortar y proteger su vida.

-Booth respiro jefe me iba de vacaciones hoy señor

-La va tener que suspenderla sale en dos dias ya esta todo preparado lo quiero ahi entendido

-Puedo saber quien es la persona que voy a proteger

-Si Jack Hogking-dice Hacker saliendo de la oficina de Booth

-Hanna me va a matar

-Seeley se encontraba habriendo la puerta de su apartamento cuando oye la voz de su novia, mi amor llegaste –dice Hanna corriendo para abrazarlo y besarlo, ya tengo todo listo para mañana-dice ella emocionada

-Hanna tenemos que hablar

-Que pasa ahora –dice ella molesta

-No podre ir salgo en una mision en dos dias

- Mira seeley no me digas que no vas esto lo estoy preparando hace dos meses, si no es tu hijo es el trabajo pero siempre me arruinan todo –dice ella gritandole, seeley se enoja

- No te metas con mi hijo si tanto te molesta por que no te vas sola y me dejas solo –dice el girtandole tambien

-Eso lo que quieres verda para arrastrate con cualquier puta no, pues me voy-dice Hanna tomando sus cosas y se fue del apartamento, el se sienta

-Ya veo que mi hijo y mi trabajo siempre te molesto lo mejor fue no ir al viaje contigo Hanna. El se quedo un rato evaluando su relacion con Hanna hasta que el sueño lo vencio.

Booth se levanto temprano para ir donde su mejor amigo se encontraba en la puerta de la masion cuando toca el timbre.

-Hola joven Seeley pase –dice Caroline

-Como estas Caroline

-Bien si busca al joven Jack esta en la pisina quiere algo de tomar

-Si una cervesa

-Tan temprano joven

-Si quiero hogar las penas –dice el mientras caminaba a la pisina.

-Buenos dias Seeley-dice Jack sonriendo

-Que tiene de buenos eres un desgraciado utilizaste tu dinero y poder para aruinarme mis vacaciones-dice Seeley molesto

-Tranquilo amigo

-Aqui tienen sus bebidas

-Seeley estas bebiendo tan temprano que pasa amigo no es por mi culpa verdad.

-El pasa su mano por su cara, Hanna me dejo –dice Seeley mientras toma de la botella.

-Diablo amigo esa mujer no te convenia tu lo sabes muchas veces te lo dije

-Eso es lo mas que me molesta

-Tu sabes que ella solo estaba contigo por tu puesto del FBI y le dieras informacion para sus historias

-Lo se ella anoche me retrayo que estaba harta de mi trabajo y mi hijo me siento tan mal Parker me lo dijo tantas veces que ella no era buena y no le crei por eso se fue a Inglaterra con su madre y no se quiso quedar conmigo-dice Seeley con voz triste.

-Bueno vamos a cambiar de tema vienes por que vas hacer mi nuevo guardespalda-dice Jack riendo.

-Si explicame todo esto que no entiendo nada

-Te dire el fin de semana pasado estuve como jurado en unas competencias de nuevos artistas graficos y conoci la mujer mas hermosa que visto y el premio fue dos pasajes en cruzero y quiero estar con ella esa semana pero ella no queria ir si no iba su mejor amiga asi que tenia que buscarle algo de entretenimiento a su amiga a lo que yo estoy con Ange pero como sabia que te ibas de vacaciones tenia que elavorar una idea , que pudiera sacarte del FBI y de Hanna

-Seeley lo mira serio y luego se rie,eres un desgraciado lo que haces para tirarte una mujer-dice el riendose.

-Eso quiere decir que vas a ir conmigo

-Espero que la amiga este buena-dice Seeley los dos amigo empezan a reir.

Llego el dia de salir en cruzero las amigas se encontraban preparando todo para salir,cuando Ange le dice que le tiene que decir algo

-Temp

-Que pasa ahora Ange

-En el viaje voy apasarlo tambien con alguien mas el se llama Jack lo conoci en las competencias del fin de semana el fue que me invito pero yo le dije que no iba ir a menos que llevara una amiga y el me dijo que no habia problema que el llevaria un amigo

-Temp se queda con los ojos abiertos me estas diciento que tengo una cita a ciegas con un hombre que no conosco como puedes hacerme esto Ange-dice Temp molesta

- Por favor Jack es un hombre especial yo haria lo mismo si tu encontraras alguien especial

-No me vengas con chantajes

Las amigas estuvieron discutiendo un rato mas hasta que Ange calmo a Temp y se fueron para el puerto, las chica llegaron entregaron sus maletas y se registraron cuando terminaron un hombre se acerco a ellas

-Usted es Angela Montenegro

-Si soy yo

- Acompañemen, el señor Jack Hogking me indico que la llevara al camarote personalmente para que no tuvieran que esperar las chicas se fueron con el hombre por donde el le indicaba.

-Seeley y Jack las estaban observado del otro lado, diablo Seeley la amiga de Ange esta buenisima sino fueea que me gusta Ange me quedaria con ella

-Tu las quieres todas pero tienes razon se ve muy bien este fin de semana va ser muy bueno

-Las chicas llegaron a la cabina y se quedaron sorprendida esta llena de rosas de todos los colores en la cama una nota:** Quiero verte esta noche en el restaurante con tu amiga att jack**,

-La cara de Ange era de alegria, Temp tenemos que cambiarnos

- No amiga todo esto es por ti asi que yo me quedo y vas a tu cita

- No empieces nos invitaron a las dos asi que vamos, las horas pasaron entre peleas de las amigas ya que Ange queria que Temp se pusiera un vestido muy sexy ella no queria pero como siempres Ange gana todas sus peleas.

Las chicas llegaron al restaurante su belleza era tanta que iluminaban el lugar,los chicos al verlas no salian de su asombro,mientras ella caminaban hacia ellos

-Ange en este lugar no hay nadie mas que nosotros

-Tiene que ser que Jack lo quiso asi el es muy rico

-Buenas noches chicas –dice Jack

-Buenas noche –dicen las dos chicas

-Jack te presento a Temp

-Mucho gusto les quiero presentar a amigo Seeley, Seeley ellas son Ange y Temp

-Mucho gusto dicen las dos chicas.

Se sentaron pidieron te tomar al principio nadie hablaba solo se miraban,Seeley no dejabade mirar la belleza de Temp y ella sentia su mirada lo cual la estremecia,asi paso la noche entre bebidas y comida despues de un rato empezaron hablar a ser bromas ya estaban en confianza, Jack tuvo la idea de ir a la cubierta y pidio a los mosos que llevaran champan estuvieron haci hasta las tres de la mañana los cuatros estaban completamente ebrios, Jack le propuso llevar a Ange a su cuarto, Temp trato de pararse y se cayo Seeley fue a levantarla y cuando lo hizo la tomo por la cintura para quedar a centimetros de su boba y mirar sus hermosos ojos

-Estas bien

-Si lo estoy es solo la bebida –dice ella separandose el

- Quieres que te acompañe

- No estoy bien, pero de nuevo se cayo el fue a ayudarla pero esta vez la tomo por la espalda y la levanto

-No seas textadura y dejame ayudarte se lo dice susurandole en el oido lo que hizo que la piel de ella se erizara, ella lo dejo ya que se sentia sin fuerza al sentir el cuerpo de el pegado al de ella, llegaron hasta el camarote de ella sin despegarse ni un momento cuando llego a la puerta ella se giro para darle las gracias pero quedo muy cerca de su labios,

-Gracias por ayudarme-dice ella con la voz nerviosa, lo cual hizo que el le diera un pequeño beso, lo que a ella la hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar, el se alejo caminando a su camarote, pero se detuvo cuando ella hablo

- Esto es todo no piensas hacer nada mas dice ella mientras habria la puerta y la dejo abierta, el se giro para ir detras de ella.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 La propuesta**

El sonido del telefono de el recibiendo un mensajede texto lo hizo despertar , empieza abrir los ojos y siente un dolor de cabeza inmenso lo cual es causado por lo que bebio la noche anterior se lleva su mano a su frente y se sienta en la cama cuando siente que algo se movia en ella, era la hermosa mujer que habia tenido sexo en la madrugada

- O por dios que echo no llevo veinticuatro horas que Hanna me dejo y estoy con otra teniendo sexo el se levanta con cuidado de no despertarla para buscar su telefono y leer el mensaje era de Hannan** Mi amor perdome por lo que te dije me deje llevar por el momento de frustracion de no estar contigo te estare esperando en casa te amo, Hannan**,termina de leer el mensaje y apaga su telefono,cuando se da cuenta que su preservativo no lo uso al verlo tirado en el piso el tomo su cabeza con las dos manos

-Seeley Booth ahora la regaste tuviste sexo sin proteccion –dice el para si mismo, no te puedes ir y dejarla tienes que ser un hombre y esperar por ella,en esos momento empieza a recordar lo que paso en esa cama y una sonrisa salio de sus labios y recordo todo, lo delisiosa que es esa mujer lo bien que fue provar su sexo y sentir su orgasmo en mi boca y como gritaba de placer y lo esperta que es con su boca cuando me hizo sexo oral fue una noche fuera de este mundo sus pensamiento fueron interrupidos por una voz

- Buenos dias –dice ella

- Buenos dias dice el acercandose a la cama

-Ya te ibas

- No sabias si te gustaria que me quedara para cuando despertaras

-Tan mala noche tuviste que te querias ir sin despedirte

- No por favor no pienses en eso fue una noche espetacular

- Si es asi pense que como estamos de vacaciones podiamos pasar mas tiempo juntos-dice ella con una sonrisa picara

-El aclara su garganta y se mete a la cama,que propones que hagamos-dice el con voz seductora

-Ella se acerca a centimetros de su boca,disfrutemos esta semana haciendonos compañia y sexo, solo sexo sin sentimiento y cuando termine la semana cada cual por su lado sin compromiso-dice ella besando los labios de el, saliendo de la cama desnuda caminando al baño, el quedo sin palabras al verla

-Te piensas quedar ahi,dice ella modiendose los labios

-El se paro de la cama para ir donde ella pero sin antes llevar proteccion,no pienso cometer otro error-dice el en voz baja.

-Jack y Ange estaban en el lobby esperando a sus amigos,cuando los ven abrazados y muy sonrientes,buenos dias –dice Ange

-Buenos dias –dice Temp con una sonrisa

-Bueno que vamos hacer hoy- dice Seeley

-Vamos al acuario que hay aqui en San Tomas que tiene delfine y podemos nadar con ellos-dice Jack

- Temp se hizo tu sueño realidad nadar con delfines-dice Ange

-Seeley mira a Temp te gustan los delfines

-Me encantan-dice ella, asi los cuatros salieron del barco hacia la isla.

Temp cumplio su sueño de nadar con delfines su cara era de una niña pequeña no paraba de reir y eso a Seeley le emocionaba no paraba de mirarla

- Amigo cierra la boca se te salen las babas por ella-dice Jack riendose

-No me cansaria de verla

-Como te fue anoche

- Me supo a gloria no te puedes imaginar es una fiera en la cama

- Wow amigo asi que fue una noche perfecta

- Si, pero hubo un problema

- No me diga que no te funciono pepito-dice Jack muerto de la risa

-Jaja muy grasioso ojala huviera sido eso, estabamos tan ebrios que no use protecion

- Queee estas loco Seeley y se lo dijiste

- No cuando me levante tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible recibi un mensaje de Hannan y me iba ir me di cuenta que el presevativo estaba en el piso sin usar recorde todo lo que hicimos ella se levanto y me propuso que pasaramos la semana junto pero que solo iba ser solo sexo y al terminar cada cual por su lado, y salio de la cama y me volvio loco y fuimos al baño y lo demas es historia

-No me quejo de Ange tambien es una fierra pero tu noche fue mejor que la mia pero usaste protecion en el baño verdad

-Si pero la primera vez no, espero que ella se este protegiendo por que sino estoy perdido, pero la conversacion es interrupida por las chicas.

-Tenemos hambre –dice Ange, vamos a comer –dice Jack.

Despues que comieron fueron a dar una vuelta por la isla donde compraron cosas como recuerdo de su visita a la isla, en unos de los lugares Seeley encontro un delfin en forma de un collar que le gusto mucho y lo compro, Ange aprovecho el momento que Temp estuvo sola para llevarla lejos de los chicos

- Cuentamelo todoooo-dice Ange emocionada

-Que quieres que te cuenta-dice Temp sonriendo

-No te hagas te hablo de Seeley

-Te lo dire en una frase **me llevo a la gloria **–dice Temp mordiendo su labio

-O por diossss, voy a morrirrrr no puede serrrrr-dice Ange emocionada

- Pero en eso llega Seeley por detras de Temp colocandole el collar de delfin que le compro, que precioso Seeley no debiste molestarte-dice Temp mientras se vira para mirarlo de frente

- No fue ninguna molestia-dice el,cuando ella le da un pequeño beso

-Gracias-dice ella, el la toma por la cintura y le da un beso mas largo

-Ange no podia creer lo que veia queria gritar pero se fue para no molestar, necesito tu ayuda para elegir algo-dice ella

-Yo por que

- Bueno es algo que quiero que te gusta por que es a ti que quiero enseñarselo-dice ella mirandolo con deseo, en esos momento Seeley sinte que miembro cobra vida,ella empieza a reir ya que estaba tan cerca del el que sinte su miembro tocarle su entrepiernas, ya veo que estas listo para la batalla-dice ella besandolo

-No hagas eso por favor-dice el con la voz ronca

-Que no haga que-dice ella mientra lo esta besando en el cuello

-Sabes que me voy a cobrar esto-dice el a punto de salirle un gemido

-Eso es lo que quiero-dice ella mientras se sale de sus brazo y sigue caminado dejandolo en medio de la calle con su miembro erecto,esta noche me la vas a apagar te lo juro mientra seguia caminando como podia.

-Temp alcanzo a Ange,donde dejaste a Seeley

-Alla atras con un pequeño dolor de cabeza-dice Temp riendose

-Lo vas a matar al pobre-dice Ange riendo tambien

-Por eso quiero comprar algo sexy para esta noche

-Entonce vamos a esa tienda de ropa intima para mujer

-Espera un momento y vamos, ella camina donde Seeley, cual es tu color favorito, el la mira con curiosidad el azul y sabor favorito –dice ella, el chocolate-dice el

- Gracias por la informacion-dice ella y se va donde Ange

-El se queda sin entender nada hasta que llega Jack y lo mira para donde van las muchachas

- A comprar ropa intima de mujer

- O por dios esta noche vamos a quemarnos en las calderas del infierno

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Amor**

-Mira Ange que crees le gustara a Seeley-dice Temp riendose

-Esta precioso

-Permiso damas las puedos ayudar soy Lucy la admistradora de la tienda

-Si estamos buscando algo sexy para esta noche-dice Ange

- Claro pasen por aqui tengo lo que necesitan-dice Lucy, despues de un rato las chicas consiguieron todo lo que buscaban y salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con los chicos.

-Se puede saber que llevas alli-dice Seeley

-No seas curioso –dice Temp riendose

-No vas a decir lo que llevas ahi-dice el acercandosele muy despacio.

-No te voy a decir tendras que esperar hasta la noche-dice ella besandolo y alejandose de el.

-Quieres jugar vamos a jugar-dice el en voz baja mientra le sale una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todos llegaron al barco y entraron a sus camarotes,para cambiarse y subir a cenar,Temp se estaba areglando mirendose en el espejo,por que te arreglas tanto si como quiera eres preciosa-dice Seeley mientra la abraza por la espalda

-Para no perder la costumbre –dice ella riendose,ella se suelta y lo toma por la mano para salir del lugar,estaban los cuatro amigos sentado cenando cuando en el restaurante donde estaban una pareja de novios de compromenten delante de todos

-Que romantico que te digan que te aman delante de todo el mundo-dice Ange

-Por favor Ange el amor no existe solo son sustancias quimicas del cerebro

-Tu no crees en el amor –dice Seeley sorprendido

-Claro que no como voy a creer en algo que no existe

-Cariño no quiere decir por que tu no creas en algo no exista

-El amor es cuando el corazon late por otra persona a la cual amas

-Seeley el corazon es solo un musculo y es imposible que te diga que ama a otra persona –dice Temp algo molesta.

-Chicos ya dejemos el tema terminemos de cenar –dice Jack para calmar la situaccion.

Los amigos terminaron la cena y se fueron a la cubierta del barco para tomar algunos tragos. Temp no volvio a hablar en toda la cena, Seeley se acerco donde ella

-Estas molestas conmigo no has hablado en todo la noche

-No por que estaria molesta contigo

-Por lo de la cena

-Seeley te lo repito no creo en el amor mi relacione mas larga con un hombre es de tres meses solo satisfago mis necesidades biologicas y es todo, no creo en las relaciones.

-Seeley la toma por la cintura y la acerca a sus labios, entonces nunca te has enamorado

-No y tampoco me interesa

-Que tal si te propongo enseñarte lo que es el amor en lo que queda de vacaciones

-Vas a perder tu tiempo jamas lo lograras

-Que tienes que perder –dice el besandola suavemente

-Como quieras –dice ella corespondiendole el beso

El tomo su mano para llevarla al cuarto ella tenia preparado algo para el pero el cambio sus planes al proponerle que la haria creer en el amor,por la mañana ella se levanto y se encontro sola en la cama, pero tenia una sorpresa en la almohada del hombre con quien estuvo durmiendo anoche, tenia una rosa y una nota

-**BUENOS DIAS PRECIOSA TE ESPERO ARRIBA PARA DESAYUNAR ATT SEELEY, **ese detalle la hizo sonreir y oler el aroma de la flor, se levando fue al baño y se cambio para ir donde esta llegando cuando el la ve se levanta para tomarla por la mano y dar un tierno beso y sentarla junto el.

-Buenos dias mi amor-dice el

-Buenos dias –dice ella sorprendida

-Pedi el desayuno para los dos no te molesta-dice el sonriendo tiernamente

-No me molesta y Ange y Jack no van a desayunar con nosotros

-No, quise que fuera algo intimo entre nosotros-dice el cuando llevan la comida a la mesa.

-El toma una fresa y se la da a ella en la boca a lo que ella muerde un pedazo y el otro, el mirandola muy tiernamente, cuando ella empieza a picar los pancakes el le quita el tenedor para el darle la comida,ella se rie

- Seeley yo puedo comer sola

-No quiero hacerlo yo –dice el dandole de comer

-No soy de porcelana

- Para mi si lo eres

- Creo que estas exajerando

- Solo come que despues de aqui quiero que vayamos a la isla tu y yo-dice el dandole un dulce beso.

Los dos se fueron juntos a explorar la isla fueron a diferentes museos y al centro donde habia diferentes actividades como musica y artesanias de la isla y terminaron en la playa, los dos estaban sentado en la arena mirando el atardecer.

-En que piensas te veo distraida

-Ella se gira para quedar frente a el gracias por dedicarme este hermoso dia –dice ella acarisiando su mejilla

-Lo hago por ti y todavia falta la noche hoy es el baile del capitan quiero que vayas conmigo-dice el tomando su barbilla con la mano para mirarla a los ojos que son los mas hermosos que el a visto.

-No sabia eso pero no tengo traje para ir- dice ella preocupada

-No te preocupes ya lo tengo solucionada-dice sonriendo.

Estuvieron un rato mas en la playa hasta que decidieron irse, al llegar al barco se encontraron con sus amigos.

-Al fin que aparecen –dice Ange sonriendo

-Estabamos en la isla-dice Temp

-Jack podemos hablar un momento-dice seeley

-Claro-dice jack alejandose de las chicas

-Me puedes decir lo que esta pasando –dice Ange con curiosidad

-Temp se rie es que Seeley se a empañado que quiere enseñarme lo que es el amor

-Te esta enamorando-dice su amiga con emocion

-Si esta mañana me dejo una rosa en la cama,luego me dio el desayuno, estuvo todo el dia tratandome como una muñeca de porcelana y por ultimo me llevo a ver el atardecer

-Por dios amiga que suerte la tuya

-A sido muy bonito pero no creo que eso sea amor

-Por favor amiga sal de ese cascaron y veras lo bellos que es el exterior

-Los chicos se alejaron,conseguiste lo que te pedi,-dice Seeley

- Si lo van a llevar al camarote ya mismo me puedes decir que pretendes-dice su amigo.

-Seeley se rie le voy a enseñar lo que es el amor-dice el

-Enserio –dice su amigo

-Si, ya empeze anoche

-Buena suerte amigo-dice Jack, dirigiendose donde estan las chicas.

Los dos llegaron al camarote, Seeley estaba en el baño y Temp estaba en el cuarto cuando tocan la puerta y ella va a abrirla,

-Srta Brennan

-Si contesta ella, esto es para usted,ella toma la caja y cierra la puerta coloca la caja en la cama y la abre quedando sorprendida con el hermoso traje

- Ya el habia salido del baño y la estaba mirando y riendo al ver su cara de emocion, y tomandola por la espalda y besando su cuello

-Te gusta mi amor

-Ella se gira para quedar frente de el, tu fuiste pero como sabes mi tamaño

- El se rie llevo tres dias explorando tu cuerpo y ya me se tus medidas con lo ojos serados-dice el basandola tierna mente

-Gracias

- Voy a llamar a Ange para que te ayude te voy a esperar en las escaleras para ir juntos al baile y ser el hombre mas envidiado por llevar la mujer mas hermosa del mundo-dice el besandola y saliendo del cuarto

- Ella queda emocionada por todo lo que ese hombre esta haciendo por ella, en esos momentos entra su amiga

-Temp que bello esta el traje Seeley se voto con todo esto

- Lo se no lo puedo creer el a sido todo un caballero

-Bueno vamos a ponerte hermosa

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 El maestro y la estudiante**

Angela estaba decidida a ayudar a su amiga para que fuera la mujer mas hermosa en el baile,empezaron con el cabello tuvo tres cambios por que ninguno le gustaba a Temp luego el maquillaje estuvieron discutiendo ya que Ange la queria maquillar con colores que a Temp no le gustaban, asi estuvieron alrededor de una hora esta que Ange termino de arreglar.

-¡Como me veo !

-Te vez preciosa a Seeley se le va a caer las babas

-Ange por favor el debe haber salido con muchas mujeres

-Mira Temp pero no creo que las a mirado como el te mira a ti

-Ya vas a empezar Ange

-Ok vete tiene que estar esperando

-Gracias amiga por la ayuda

-Me vas a pagar cuando me cuentes todo lo pase esta noche, Ange empieza a reir

-Adios no tienes remedio

Seeley se encontraba en el lobby cerca de la escalera cuando ve bajando a la mujer mas hermosa con quien a tenido que salir. El seguia acercandose hasta llegar donde ella,Temp al verlo le regalo una bella sonrisa.

-Estas hermosa , el toma su mano y la besa

-Gracias tu tambien te ves muy bien

-Toma esto es para ti, le regalo un narciso amarillo

-Como supiste que son mis flores favorita

-Solo lo se, al mismo tiempo ofreciendole su brazo para que lo enlazara con la de ella y saliendo juntos hacia la fiesta, al llegar todo era festejo y alegria al llegar fueron llevados a una mesa.

-Desean algo de tomas , si por favor dos copas de champan

-Seeley empezaste con algo fuerte

-Esta noche quiero que sea especial

-Se puede saber por que

-No seas curiosa todo a su tiempo

La noche paso entre tragos comida y conversaciones, bailaron toda la noche hasta que Seeley le dijo qu fueran a caminar.

-Que hacemos aqui

-Quiero estae contigo a solas, dandole besos sobre todo su cuello y pecho que eran suaves y tiernos

-Que haces

-Creo que besandote no te gusta

-Yo no dicho eso es que siento que me besas diferente, ella habla con una voz ronca y entrecortada

-Entonces te gusta como te beso, el la toma por la cintura y siente como el cuerpo de ella vibra junto al de el.

-Siiii

-No me canso de besarte y probar tu piel

-Solo eso es lo que te gusta de mi

-Sabes que me gusta todo de ti, mientras la besa pasionadamente hasta perder el aire

-Wow nadie me a besado como tu

-En serio ni cuendo has echo el amor

-Yo nunca echo el amor con nadie y que es eso

-Que nunca te han echo el amor, el la mira sorprendido

-Mis relaciones han sido lo maximo tres meses y solo sexo

-Entonces nunca te has convertido un una sola persona cuando te entregas a otra persona y gritas su nombre.

-Yo nunca grito el nombre de nadie eso seria sentir algo mas que placer

-Temp cual es tu miedo a espresar tus sentimientos

-Seeley mis padre me abandonaron cuando tenia quience años y nunca los volvi a ver y mi hermano al poco tiempo tambien me abandono,soltandose de el y caminando hacia la baranda del barco con los ojos llorosos

-Perdon no pense que te doleria tanto mi pregunta, mientras el secaba sus lagrimas

-No importa soy una tonta

-No eres ninguna tonta (la tomo por la mano para llevarla al cuarto)

Al llegar al cuarto el le tenia una sorpresa, esta lleno de narcisos amarillos la flor favorita de ella con vela iluminando todo el lugar, ella no podia creer lo que esta viendo nadie habia echo algo asi por ella.

-Seeley que significa esto, mirandolo a los ojos

-Te dije que esta noche seria especial, acercandose a ella lentamente

-Si , y que me vas a enseñar

-Te voy a enseñar hacer el amor, dandole pequeños besos en los labios

-Y se puede saber como lo vas hacer

-Solo quiero que confies en mi, lo haras

-No se y como voy a saber que lo estoy haciendo

-Cuando sientas que no estas en este mundo y grites mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo

-Eso es imposible salir a otro mundo y yo nunca grito el nombre de nadie, al ella decir eso el la pego a su cuerpo y le dio el beso mas tierno y apacionado que le a dado cualquier hombre y la sento lentamente en la cama

El siguio besandola cuando ella queria hablar el no la dejaba de besar, el solto su cabellos mientras besaba su cuello el recoria con su mano todo su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla lentamente se pusieron de pie todavia besandola y bajando la cremallera de su vestido callento lentamente hasta sus pies quedando solo en ropa interior le despojo de su prenda interior dejando al aire sus bellos senos

-Esto no es justo que tengas mas ropa puesta que yo

-Es parte del juego pero no hay problema con eso el empezo a quitarse la chaqueta luego su corbata y por ultimo su camisa cuando iba a bajar sus pantalone

-No eso me toca mi, ella solto su correa lentamente luego desabrocho su pantalon y bajo su cremallera callendo al suelo en esos momento el la detuvo

-Yo soy el maestro y tu la estudiante abrazandola y acostandola en la cama, cuando la tuvo en la cama sus besos fueron mas pasionado, besandola por todo su cuerpo

Mientras la besaba el tocaba todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepiernas y tocarla por encima de su unica prenda que le quedaba esto haciendola gemir de placer, el fue quitandole su ultima prenda para dejarla completamente desnuda.

-Quiero que me mires todo el tiempo

-Vamos hacer el amor ahora, mientras ella abria sus ojos y soltaba un gemido

- Esto lo vamos hacer juntos, quitadose su boxer y girandose encima de ella

-Estas seguro que esto no es sexo

-Es parte del sexo lo unico que va mas alla recuerda quiero que tus ojos se reflejen en los mios, cuando empezo a besarla

-Ok hace el amor

-Con calma no te desespere mi princesa

El la mira con dulzura pero a la misma con pasion su miembro empezo a entrar en ella con suavidad al entrar ella gimio de placer el se quedo dentro de ella sin hacer ningun movimiento sin dejar de mirrarla cuando empezo a ser movimiento suaves a mas rapido ella tomo con sus mano las sabanas para apoyarse ya que cada penetracion de el era un extasis para ella un placer que nunca habia sentido sus movimientos eran unicos sus gritos de placer eran mas altos cada ves que el la penetraba

-Quiero que lleguemos juntos al orgamos, el se lo decia al oido en susurro

-Si yo tambien quiero, lo decia con la voz entrecortada

-Temp

-Seeley

-Temp

-Seeleyyyyy seeleyyy o por dios

- Temp temp

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo el quedando encima de ella y su cara dentro de su pelo oliendo su aroma se quedo asi par de minutos hasta que se giro al otro lado de la cama ella cerro sus ojos para revivir todo lo que habia pasado y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ella se movio a donde esta el y quedando en su pecho sintiendo una sensacion de tranquilidad y segurida el la tomo por la cintura para tenerla mas cerca los dos quedando dormidos hasta el amanecer. El cuerpo de la hermosa mujer se fue estirando mientras tocaba el otro la lado de la cama donde se encontraba vacia pero se dio cuenta que tenia un narciso con una tarjeta

-**PRINCESA BUENOS DIAS TE ESPERO ARRIBA PARA DESAYUNAR JUNTOS NO TE TARDES QUIERO DARTE EL PRIMER BESOS DE LA MAÑANA SEELEY**, ella tomo la flor y tarjeta y las llevo hasta su pecho por la emocion del detalle que le dejo el hombre con quien hizo el amor...

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

El se encontraba parado en la puerta del baño mirando el cuerpo tan hermoso de la mujer con quien habia hecho el amor, recordo todo lo que vivio con ella en esa cama y como ella gritaba su nombre al llegar al orgasmo lo cual le hizo soltar una sonrisa.

-Solo esto es el principio princesa te voy a enseñar lo que es amar-el habla en susurro mientras tomaba una flor de la mesa busco una tarjeta para colocarla en la almohda.

El salio del cuarto para planiar como iba a sorprenderla en la proxima isla ya que ese dia estarian en el mar y no visitarian ninguna isla, cuando se diriga al lobby se encontro con Ange y Jack

-Buenos dias chico

-Hola seeley donde dejastes a mi amiga espero que este viva todavia.

-Ange por favor claro que esta viva

-Es broma solo lo hago para ver tu cara de tonto que pones

-Muy graciosa esta durmiento, voy arreglar nuestro desayuno para cuando despierte

-Que romantico si sigues asi vas a lograr que se enamore de ti

-Eso es lo que pretendo enseñarle amar

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento al oir eso ella se merece lo mejor

-Ella es una mujer extraordinaria no sabes lo feliz que a sido conocerla

-Por favor no sigas que voy a llorar

-Hazme un favor dile a Temp que me busque arriba la voy a esperar ahi

-Claro se lo dire

Seeley se fue y sus amigos se fueron a desayunar, el en cuarto Temp no se decidia que vestido se podria queria verse hermos para el, se cambio par de veces hasta que encontro lo que la hizo verse bien, se termino de arreglar y se fue a ver a su hombre diriguiendose al restaurantes al llegar vio a Ange y Jack

-Hola ange, hola Jack

-Buenos dia cariño como amaneciste hoy

-De marravilla

-Ya veo esa sonrisa que tienes lo dice todo

-Haz visto a seeley

-Si me dijo que te dijera que esta arriba

-Gracias nos vemos luego

-Espera cariño cuando tengas tiempo tu y yo tenemos una larga conversación, su amiga se rie malisiosamente

-Adios Ange

-Mi amor dejela

-Que la deje tu no sabes cuantas veces tratado que se habra al amor y nunca a querido

-Buenos dejemos de hablar de ellos que crees si cuando terminemos vamos a la picina,dandole un tierno beso

-Si mi amor y despues vamos al cuarto a ser travesuras, mordiendose los labio

-Eso me gusta por que no dejamos la picina y nos vamos al cuarto, los dos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a devorarse.

Seeley se encontraba en la baranda de la cubierta del barco cuando sientio unas delicadas manos que le taparon los ojos el sabia que era ella el tomo sus manos y se giro para colocar las manos de ella en su cuello y las manos de el en su cintura

-Buenos dias preciosa, besandola dulcemente

-Hola, ella le susurra

-Como amaneciste hoy

-Bien pero un poco molesta, rosandole su nariz con la de el

-Se puede saber por que

-Por que anoche hice el amor por primera vez con un hombre fantastico y cuando desperte me dejo sola en la cama, ella se mordia los labios

-Si , fue tu primera vez en hacer el amor y como fue

-Me llevo a la gloria grite su nombre al llegar al orgasmo es un dios en la cama yo nunca habia gritado el nombre de ningún hombre

-Y yo lo conosco,mientras la besaba

-No se, solo se que quiero que me beses

-Bueno conmigo no hay problema yo te sigo besando

-Pues entoces sigue haciendolo

-Lo unico que hay un problema

-Cual es el problema

-Que si te sigo besando voy a querer hacerte el amor

-Bueno despues que no me dejes sola en la cama al despertar hazme lo que quieras,el la beso pasionadamente hasta que perdieron el aliento

-Vamonos a desayunar y luego te hago el amor

-Por que mejor pedimos que nos lleven el desayuno al cuarto y seguimos explorando nuestros cuerpo

-Que hombre puede negar una peticion asi

Los dos se fueron el pidio que le llevaran el desayuno al cuarto al llegar el abrio la puerta la dejo pasar y cerro la puerta la tiro contra la puerta para hacerle el amor luego de ahi se lo hizo en piso y por ultimo lo hicieron en la cama,los dos no dejaban de besarse y tocarse hasta que oyeron tocar la puerta

-Tiene que ser el desayuno

-Despues de una hora trajeron el desayuno seeley

-Si le dije que lo trajeran tarde ya que sabia que tan pronto llegara aqui te haria solo mia, mientra la besaba y salia de la cama para vestirse. El abrio la puerta para recoger las bandejas del desayuno

-Asi que tenias todo planiado para traer a la cama

-Te estas quejando ahora, el tomo una fresa y la coloco en su boca para que ella comiera un pedazo

-Yo no me estoy quejando,ella mordio el pedazo de fresa de la boca de el

-Despues de desayunar que vamos hacer

-Ya que no vamos a ir a ninguna isla podemos ir a bailar esta noche,mientra el besaba su cuello

-Me gusta la idea,pero quiero estar toda la tarde junto a ti

-Yo tambien quiero quedarme aqui

Estuvieron toda la tarde acarisiandose besandose y hablando de ellos sus familia y trabajos huvieron momentos triste y alegres al recordar sus pasados pero los dos se dieron apoyo uno al otro, hasta que decidierom irse a bañarse junto y jugar un rato en la bañ fue el primero en salir luego de un rato salio ella. Los dos salieron del cuarto muy abrazados y felices hasta llegar a su destino.

-Quieres algo de tomar

-Si un tequila

-Quieres empezar fuerte,el la tomaba por la cintura y la besa

-Quiero celebrar en grande, besandolo tambien

-Puedo saber que quieres celebrar,el sonriendole muy sexy

-Quiero celebrar que estoy aqui contigo y soy la mujer mas feliz

-En serio asi te sientes

-Si en estos dias has echo que sienta que estoy viva que hay algo mas que trabajo hay un mundo alla fuera que quiero ver

-Yo quiero enseñarte ese mundo, el acercandose a sus labios

-Pues enseñamelo estoy a tu merced puedes hacer lo que quieras, ella hablaba en susurro

-Vamos a pedir nuestras bebidas y luego quiero bailar contigo hasta que amanezca y mañana cuando lleguemos a Barbados te quiero llevar a un lugar hermoso solo tu y yo

-Perfecto solo tu y yo

Los dos se dieron un largo beso que fue con pasion y deseo pero tambien con ternura tomaron sus bebidas y bailaron toda la noche fue la noche que el le enseño que el amor puede ser estar con tu pareja relajada hablando divertirse y recordar viejos tiempo compartir una cama y aferarte a la persona que tienes a tu lado sin llegar al sexo por que el amor es mas que orgasmos y extasis es poder vivir al lado de esa persona especial y sentirse que son uno parte del otro que son como un rompecabeza que si falta una pieza no esta completo.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 La ultima noche**

Habia llegado la ultima noche en el barco y Seeley se habia propuesto que iba ser la mejor noche de todas tenia que jugarse su ultima carta para hacerle comprender a Temp que el amor existe, Seeley y Temp estaban bajando las escaleras cuando se encontraron a sus amigos en el lobby

-Hola chico – dice Ange sonriendo

-Hola Ange –dice Temp soltandose de los brazos de Seeley para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Seeley me voy a robar A Temp por un rato de la devuelvo luego

-Temp le sonrie para irse con su amiga,-!que pasa ahora! Ange

-Que pasa, lo que pasa que llevo dos días sin ver a mi amiga que se esta metiendo en la cama con agente sexy y no me a contado como es el en la cama y sabes que me gustan los detelles.

-¡Ange no te pienso decir como es en la cama!- dice ella en voz baja

-¡Por favor! Tiene que ser un dios griego, con solo ver tu cara de felicidad se que ese hombre te a cambiado la vida

-Ange no te voy a negar que es un hombre extraordinario, he pasado una semana espectacular pero solo es eso una semana de sexo y divercion mañana el seguira su camino y yo el mio eso es todo.

-Cariño ese hombre a hecho todo lo que a podido para que conoscas lo que es el amor y eso no lo hace cualquiera a menos que te guste esa persona.

-El solo lo hace por que yo nunca me he enamorado el quiere comprobarme que existe el amor pero yo se que no es verdad que existe el amor.

-Entonce por que te has dejado hacer todo lo que el a querido

-Por diverción solo es eso diverción

-A mi no ne engañas a ti te gusta Seeley

-No te voy negar que es muy atrativo y tiene una buena constitucion oséa y muy buen amante pero... Ange le interrumpe

-Pero nada te gusta amiga dale una oportunidad vive lo mejor de la vida es el amor es un sentimiento unico que se vive una vez y ese hombre daria todo por ti no seas tonta

-No pienso sufrir ya he sufrido bastante en la vida, mi vida es como es y no voy a cambiala

-Como quieras despues no te arrepientas de haber dejado ir un buen hombre

-Vamos a dejar el tema vamos donde los chicos para bajar a la isla-dice Temp mientra caminan hacia el lobby

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Jack necesito tu ayuda para esta noche quiero que sea inolvidable para Temp

-Te estas enamorando de ella –dice Jack riendo

-Es una mujer estupenda cualquier hombre estaria orgulloso de estar a su lado

-O por Dios estas enamorado de esa mujer

-Si estoy enamorado de esa mujer por eso quiero esta noche no la olvide jamas- dice Seeley cuando es interrumpido por las chicas

-Chicos vamonos a la isla quiero aprovechar el día-dice Ange tomando la mano de Jack

Los cuatro amigos se fueron juntos estuvieron disfrutando el dia en la playa hicieron deportes acuaticos tomaron el sol las chicas hicieron surfing la pasaron muy bien.

-Temp que eso que tienes en las mano

-Compre dos collares que tiene dos corazones cortados por la mitas y al unirlos tiene un mensaje

-¡Es para Seeley! –dice Ange emocionada

-Claro es para el, quiero que me recuerde

Las dos amigas siguieron de compras para llevarse recuerdos de su viaje terminaron el dia en la isla para luego ir al barco y prepararse para la noche especial que le tenian sus diferentes parejas.

Temp se encontraba frente al espejo lo cambiada que se veia no era la misma mujer que hace seis día habia llegado ahi se preguntaba si valia la pena arriesgarse por todo eso que estaba viviendo pero es devuelta a la realidad al oir la voz del hombre que la estaba haciendo dudar

-Te vez hermosa-dice el tomandola por la cintura y dandole un beso un el cuello

-Gracias-dice ella girandose pora darle un tierno beso

-Estas lista, por que nos espera una hermosa noche

-Si, nos podemos ir pero antes te quiero dar algo para que tengas algo para que me recuerdes-dice ella al darle uno de los collares que tenia grabada **EVER**

-Ever (siempre)

-Por que yo tendre la otra parte que dira **FOR**

-**FOR EVER**-dice el emocionado

-Si quiero que me recuerdes por siempre-dice ella tomando la cara de el con sus dos manos colocando sus labios sobre los de el, estuvieron un largo tiempo besandose hasta que perdieron el aire

-Es mejor que nos vayamos o si no te hago el amor ahora mismo-dice el tomandola por la mano y saliendo de la habitacion esto haciendo que ella empezara a reir

Los dos se fueron al hotel donde Seeley hizo la reservacion con la ayuda de Jack ya que su amigo era uno de los accionistas de ese hotel ese era la ventaja de tener un amigo rico y poderoso,al llegar al lugar ella quedo emocionada por el detalle de el hacia ella.

-Seeley solo estaremos tu y yo aquí

-Si solo estaremos solo los dos quiero que sea una noche especial

Los dos se sentian que estaban en un burbuja que solo ellos existian pidieron dos copas de vino luego cenaron estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que el le pidio bailar con ella estuvieron bailando tan cerca que cada uno podia oir los latidos del corazón de uno y del otro no se miraban ni hablaban solo se sentian el pecho del uno al otro haci pasaron la noche hasta que el le pidio dar una vuelta por la playa, era una noche hermosa con una luna llena gigante era tan grande que parecia que fuera a caer en el medio del mar y su luz era tan radiante que iluminaba todo el lugar ya habia caminado por un largo tiempo hasta que el la detuvo frente a el.

- Temp hoy es nuestra ultima noche y quiero que jamas la olvides – dice el besandola tiernamente al el separarse de ella Temp vio lo que le tenia preparado para ella, cerca de la orilla de la playa habia una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas encima de ella petalos de narcisos la flor favorita de ella y cuatro faroles para alumbrar el lugar ella quedo asombrada

-Quiero hacerte el amor a la orilla del mar-dice el mientra la toma por la mano y la lleva a la cama

Sus cuerpo se convirtieron un uno, exploraron sus cuerpo centimetro por centimetro se llenaron de placer el la trato como si fuera de porcelana pero al mismo tiempo con pasion y deseo todo ese deseo que sentia por ella por que el la amaba con todo su ser el queria que ella sintiera todo su amor en cada penetracion que le deba ella sentia que cada vez que el la penetraba era una sensacion que le sabia a gloria una sensacion que nunca habia sentido con ningun hombre en cada gemido que el le hacia hacer ella gritaba el nombre de el no hubo esquina de esa cama que no recorieron de todo el extasis que se deban,ella llego a su orgasmo pero lo siguiente que el oyo que ella le dijo fue algo que pensaba que ella nunca diria

-Seeley **TE AMO** al ella decir eso el tambien llego a su orgasmos siendo el orgamos mas feliz de su vida

-Yo tambien **TE AMO TEMP**

Al el llegar a su orgasmo el la beso y coloco su cara entre su cuello y su pelo quedando ahi por par de minutos para luego girarse al lado de ella para tomarla por la cintura para que ella quedara acomodada en su pecho luego que se confesaron esas palabras no volvieron a decir ni una palabra cada uno quedo envuelto en sus pensamientos hasta que son interrumpidos por el sonido que el barco esta por salir.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos-dice ella mientra se vestia

-Si es mejor irnos- dice el con voz algo triste

Los dos se vistieron y se fueron durante todo el camino no se hablaron ella no lo miro pero el no dejaba de mirarla solo quieria que ella le diera una señal pero nunca vio una reacion de ella al llegar a la habitacion ella abrio la puerta pero el se quedo parado en la puerta

-Tengo que revisar algo no te molesta que me vaya-dice el con una mirada triste

-No me molesta si tienes que hacer algo nos vemos luego-dice ella mirando al suelo

El se fue alejando de la puerta caminando sin rumbo el no tenia que revisar nada solo que se sentia derotado el pensaba que ella no lo iba a dejar ir cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba penso que habia conquistado su corazón pero al ver que ella cambio su actitud sintio su alma que se habia ido siguio caminando a la barranda del barco mirando hacia lo lejos hasta que oyo una voz de mujer

-Hola Seeley que hacer aqui

-Ange-dice el algo asustado

-Perdona no quise asustarte

-No hay problema solo pensaba y tu por que no estas con Jack

-Estoy como tu pensando

-Y por que estas pensando

-Jack me propuso matrimonio y me asuste y sali de la habitacion para pensar y tu que haces aqui.

-Temp me dijo que me amaba y luego se volvio fria no entiendo que paso

-No la entiendas amala en vez de estar aqui deberias estas con ella pasando las ultimas horas antes de llegar al puerto

-Que tonto soy tienes razon, gracias Ange-dice el dandole un beso en la frente y saliendo corriendo hacia donde estaba la mujer que ama

Al llegar a la puerta la abrio lentamente entro a la habitacion al entrar la vio dormida se veia tan hermosa empezo a quitarse la ropa para quedar en boxer y meterse en la cama comenzo a besarla ella abrio los ojos al sentir los labio del hombre que la hacia estremeser ella no dijo ni una palabra solo se entrego a ese hombre por completo. A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto lentamente fue al baño se cambio al salir el seguia dormido ella lo observaba mientra le escribia una nota que dejo encima de la mesa de noche y salio de esa habitacion se detuvo un momento para mirarlo por ultima vez sin antes salirle una lagrima que bajo por su mejilla para salir con cuidado...

Continuara...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que le guste esta historia, espero sus review para seguir inspirandome y continuar escribiendo gracias


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 El rencuento**

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que regresaron del crucero Temp estrañaba demaciado a Seeley pero era tan orgullosa que no queria admitir que se habia enamorado de ese hombre cada noche que pasaba sola un su cama solo recordaba cuando estuvo en sus brazos y le hacia el amor como lo hacia cada noche que estuvieron juntos asi estuvo varios días hasta que decidio empezar a olvidar aceptando cenar con un viejo amigo ya que queria sacarselo de su mente los días siguieron pasando para ella entre su trabajo y su casa solo salia con ese amigo cuando sentia que volvian los recuerdos del hombre que amaba pero no queria reconocer que por primera vez en su vida se habia enamorado. Temp no dejaba de trabajar practicamente ya el laboratorio se habia convertido en su casa todo el tiempo se pasaba ahi llegaba muy temprano y salia muy tarde, pasaba hasta los fin de semana sola en ese lugar.

Era lunes por la mañana Temp estuvo examinando unos huesos de la Edad Media todo el fin de semana ya que estaba preparando una tesis para su nuevo doctorado estaba consentrada en su tesis revisando los ultimos detalles hasta que es interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

-Buenos dias cariño no puedo creer que estuviste aqui todo el fin de semana.

-Buenos dias Ange, y si estuve aqui todo el fin de semana por que tengo que terminar mi tesis ya que la tengo que entregar el jueves.

-Amiga aunque sea un fin de semana puedes de dejar de trabajar y divertirte como una persona normal.

-Yo soy normal esta es mi manera de divertirme.

-Esta bien yo no vine a pelear contigo a lo que vine fue a entregarte mi invitacion de mi compromiso con Jack que es el sabado y ya que tu eres la madrina tienes que asistir- dice Ange entregandole un sobre

-Claro ire no te preocupes-dice Temp tomando el sobre

-Cariño te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si –dice Temp con cara que sabia que su amiga venia a interrogarla

-Cuando me ibas a decir que estas saliendo con el Sub-Director del FBI Andrew Hacker o pensabas que no me iba a enterar-dice su amiga mirandola muy seria.

-Ange el es un viejo amigo que hemos salido a cenar y tomar una copa de vino-dice Temp sin mirar a su amiga solo concentrandose en lo que esta escribiendo.

-Me quieres decir que no te has acostado con el todavia

-No Ange, no me acostado con el aunque el a querido varias veces he sido yo la que no a querido.

-Osea que no has vuelto a estar con ningun hombre despues que estuviste con Seeley

-Temp se quedo callada por un minuto- no he dormido con nadie despues que estuve con Seeley-dice ella con voz triste

-Entonce estas utilizando a Andrew para olvidar a Seeley

-Yo no estoy utilizando a nadie lo que paso con Seeley fue solo sexo y diversion por una semana al terminar cada cual seguiria su vida por separado

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta para no darte cuenta que estas enamorada de Seeley como el esta enamorado de ti

-Por favor Ange el no esta enamorado de mi lo que el siente talvez sea deseo pasion algo asi

-No amiga lo que yo vi hacer cinco noche atras fue un hombre destrozada por cierta antropologa forence que fue las oficinas del FBI, el penso que ibas a buscarlo a el pero no fuiste a buscar a su jefe y para colmo cuando Andrew los presenta tu aparentas que nunca lo hubieras visto en tu vida. Lo lastimaste yo nunca habia visto llorar a un hombre con el sentimiento que el lo hacia por que eso solo lo hace un hombre enamorado-dice Ange con voz de molestia, pero ella se calma cuando ve llegar a Cam.

-Se puede saber por estas gritando

-Perdoname Cam fue que me emocione

-Estamos en un laboratorio no un la calle controla tus emociones Ange

-No va a volver a pasar

-Eso espero, bueno no vine a regañarte -Dra. Brennan ya terminaron con el caso de la mujer del lago

-Si aqui esta todo detallado de la muerte y quien la mato y la arma con que la mataron- dice Temp entregandole un sobre

-Gracias , tambien quiero decirle que este sera el ultimo caso ya que hubo una alianza con el FBI y trabajaremos con ellos nos asignaron un agente especial que trabajara con usted como su compañero estaremos trabajando casos especiales que no han podido resolver como el del asesino en serie que a matado cinco chicas en este mes.

-Cam lo siento yo no trabajo con nadie no pienso aceptar esta alianza.

-Lo siento mucho esto no es si quiere o no el instituto a sufrido una reducion en sus ingreso asi que un grupo de personas con mucho poder han tomado las riendas del instututo con la condicion de que trabajemos con ellos y usted se a la antropologa forences escogida para trabajar con ellos o sino cerraran el instituto muchas personas se quedaran sin trabajos y muchos estudiantes se tendran que ir perdiendo mucho talento y buenos antropologos eso es lo que quiere usted doctora.

-No quiero eso-dice Temp mirandola fijamente a los ojos

-Muy bien el agente llegara en un rato tan pronto llegue vendre a presentarselo y luego al resto del equipo, estare en mi oficina –dice Cam saliendo del lugar

-Yo tambien me voy y antes de irme para que sepas Seeley se comprometio con la bruja de su novia por despecho y si el se casa con ella va ser el hombre mas miserable y infeliz del planeta por que tu eres una covarde por no luchar por el hombre que amas-dice su amiga levantandose de la silla y saliendo de la oficina

Temp sintio que su corazón se hacia pedazos al oir a su amiga decirle que el hombre que ama se casaria con otra quizo llorar pero se aguanto y su comporto como una mujer racionar y se metio un su coraza para no sufrir siguio escribiendo sobre su tesis hasta se dirijia a su oficina molesta con su amiga cuando sono su telefono.

-Hola mi amor-dice Jack

-Hola me alegro tanto oirte mi amor

-A mi tambien me alegra oir

-Y a que se debe tu llamada mi amor

-Aparte de oir tu voz es para decirte que voy a trabajar contigo como entomologo forence.

-No puedo creerlo y como pudiste hacer eso no sabia que habias estudiado esa profeción

-Si, lo unico que nunca la ejerci me pase gastando el dinero de mi familia asi que mi familia como va ser uno de los nuevos socios del instituto me aproveche para poder estar cerca de ti y poder ayudar a mi amigo a que no aruine su vida con Hanna

-Entonce fuiste tu que hizo lo de la union del Jefersonian y FBI

-Si, y el agente asignado es Seeley-dice Jack riendo

-Eres un genio no me quiero perder la cara de mi amiga cuando lo vea esto va ser muy emocionante y el lo sabe-dice Ange emocionada

-Si, esta muy nervioso de volverla a ver tiene miedo que haga lo mismo que hizo en el FBI.

-Mi amor te dejo tengo que estar ahi cuendo se encuentre no me lo puedo perder te cuento todo lo que paso luego.

Ange salio corriendo hasta la oficina de su amiga queria estar ahi y ver la cara de su amiga llego como una loca tirando todo lo que se le ponia a su paso contar de llegar a tiempo, su amiga se asusto por todo el ruido que habia echo Ange.

-Hola cariño te asuste-dice Ange

-Si,que te pasa llegas como una loca tirando todo.

-Nada solo es que queria verte-dice su amiga con una sonrisa

-Bueno si quieres estar aqui no hay problema pero no puedo hablar mucho estoy terminando de organizar unos documentos antes que termine el dia voy a salir a cenar con Andrew.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando Cam entro a la oficina de Temp pero ella siguio envuelta en lo que estaba haciendo pero Ange si vio cuando entraron ella le dio una sonrisa a Seeley y el tambien le sonrio timidamente.

-Dra. Brennan le quiero presentar al agente Booth

-Ella se quedo unmovil al oir ese nombre lo menos que podia esperar es que fuera el su nuevo compañero ella fue levantando su cara lentamente hasta que lo pudo ver de frenta para ver cuando el estiro su mano para presentarse ella tardo unos segundos en reacionar-mucho gusto mi nombre es Temperance Brennan.

-El gusto es mio-dice el sin soltar su mano mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-Dra. Brennan ya que conoce a sus nuevo compañero ya pueden salir a identificar un cuerpo que parecio cerca de una escuela.

-Temp todavia no podia hablar su cara era de alegria, sorpresa,emocion, miedo y una mezcla de todo que no podia entender hasta que pudo reacionar- voy por mi equipo y nos podremos ir—dice ella con voz de nerviosismo.

El le solto la mano,hizo una señal con la mano para que pasara, ella siguio caminando fuera de la oficina y el detras de ella.

Continiara...

Le quieo dar las gracias a

Bonezita Emily- gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo a mis historias

12 –gracias por seguir todas mis historia y el apoyo

Saray- a ti tambien gracias por tu apoyo y que te guste mis hisoria

Y los demas gracias tambien por seguir mis historia me gustaria saber quienes son para reconocerlos por sus nombre y su apoyo sigan enviando muchos reviews eso me da mas animo de seguir escribiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 EL PRIMER CASO**

Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los nuevos compañeros se dirigian hacia el lugar del crimen desde que salieron del laboratorio no se habian hablado ella miraba hacia la calle atravez del el cristal y el miraba hacia la carretera y de vez en cuando la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que el no aguanto mas y le hablo.

-¿Comó estas?

-Bien y tu -dice ella con voz un poco triste.

-Todo bien, los dos se quedaron un rato mas callados hasta que ella hablo.

-Me dijeron que te comprometiste-dice ella con voz timida.

-Si el sabado,y a ti como de va con Hacker-dice el con un poco de coraje.

-Me va muy bien-dice ella mirando hacia el cristal.

Los dos volvieron a estar callados sumerjidos en sus pensamientos ya que sabían ambos que se habian mentido mutuamenta ya que ninguno era feliz y mucho menos que le fuera bien con sus nuevas parejas así estuvieron hasta llegar al lugar del crimen ella fue la primera en bajar del auto fue al la parte de atras para buscar sus cosas y vestirse con el uniforme del Jefersonian, el no dejaba de observarla lo bella que se veia, ella sabia que el la miraba estaba muy nerviosa pero no iba a mostrar sus sentimientos siguio vistiendose al terminar se fue hacia el cuerpo que tenia que observar.

-Buenos Tardes Agente Booth

-Buenas Tardes Agente Martínez ella es es la Dra. Brennan astropologa forence y viene a revisar el cuerpo.

-Claro señor pasen

-Mujer de unos 35 años entrada de bala en la frente lleva alrededor de unas 10 horas de muerta tiene hematomas en las manos y piernas su ropa esta desgarrada muetras indicios de abuso sexual pero para estar segura necesito llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio.

-Deacuerdo llevaremos el cuerpo al laboratorio recojan todos caballeros por favor-dice el con voz autoritaria,mientras el hablaba ella se alejaba de el, saliendo corriendo detras de ella.

-Temp espera por favor –dice el gritandolo

-No me llames asi soy la Dra. Brennan estamos en horas de trabajo Agente Booth-dice ella caminando haci el auto.

-Por favor te puedes detener... Dra. Brennan-dice el con voz de deseperación y tomandola por un brazo para que se detuviera.

-Nesecito que me lleves al laboratorio tengo que seguir con el caso-dice ella mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dice el cercandose poco a poco a sus labios.

-No tenemos nada que hablar llevame al laboratorio-dice ella con voz nerviosa y dando un paso atras.

-Te invito a un café solo sera media hora y luego te llevo al laboratorio.

-No creo que se buena idea.

-Solo media hora te lo prometo-dice el sonriendo tiernamente

-Esta bien solo media hora.

El no dejaba de sonreir por la emoción de que ella aceptara su invitación a un café, ella también se encontraba nerviosa se sentía como una adolecente la unica diferencia de el que ella disimulaba su emoció condujo por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al Dinner.

-Angela donde esta la Dra. Brennan el cuerpo llego hace tres horas la necesito ahora- dice Cam molesta

-La estoy llamando y no contesta la llamada

-Sigue llamandola hasta que le explote el telefono la quiero aqui de inmediato-dice Cam saliendo de la oficina de Ange molesta

-Amiga donde diablos estas se muy bien con quien estas pero no se en donde –dice Ange con voz baja y soltando un suspiro.

Habían pasado tres horas, dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban unidos pecho con pecho, los dos no podian creer como habian llegado hasta esa cama solo sabian que se entragaron uno al otro con toda la pasión y el amor que sentían.

-No puedo creer que me engañaras con lo de la taza de café-dice ella mientra lo besaba.

-Ahora te quejas por que hace tres horas no te quejabas mientras de hacia amor –dice el besandola también.

-No me distes tiempo para quejarme-dice ella mientra besa su pecho.

-¡Ahora soy yo el culpable! cuando cierta persona se comporto como toda una fiera en la cama que parecia que hace tiempo no haci el amor con nadie-dice el riendo,ella coloco su cara en e pecho de el para que no viera lo avergonzada que estaba ella.

-No te pienso contestar-dice ella sin mirarlo

-Me quieres decir que tampoco has estado con Hacker yo he sido con el ultimo hombre con quien has hecho el amor-dice el mientras la toma con su dos manos la cara ella para besarla

-Me tengo que ir me estan esperando en el laboratorio-dice ella saliendo de la cama.

-El la detiene- no vas para ningun lado hasta que me conteste

-Sueltame no pienso contestarte nada

-¡Entonce es cierto! -No te voy a soltar hasta que me diga toda la verdad

Ella se quedo callada por unos minutos hasta que lo miro con una mirada triste-no podido estar con ningun hombre después que estuve contigo.

-Eso quiere decir que me quieres mi amor.

-Si Seeley te quiero demaciado-dice ella besandolo

Estuvieron besandose hasta que el telefono de ella sonó-es Ange tiene que ser que me necesitan en el laboratorio.

-Te prerarare algo de comer a lo que hablas con ella-dice el besandola y saliendo de la cama.

-Brennan

-Brennan... es lo unico que se te ocurre decir Cam esta furiosa si no acabas de llegar te va a matar.

-Ange estare allí en una hora.

-Cuando llegues quiero detalles tiene que haber sido muy bueno para haber tardado tres horas.

-Estas pensando mal estoy en mi casa vine a cambiarme de ropa y me quede dormida.

-Eres tan mentirosa se que estas con Seeley a mi no me engañas.

-Piensa lo que quieras y te tengo que dejarte voy a llegar mas tarde.

-Como quieras pero yo se que tengo la razón

-Adios Ange-dice Temp colgando la llamada y caminando hacia el baño.

Al entrar al baño se puso a pensar si lo que paso con Seeley habia sido un error no tuvo el valor de decir a su amiga que estuvo con el hombre que amaba ella sabia que una relaccion con el no seria facil eran compañeros de trabajo estarian en peligro todo el tiempo en alguna misión algo podia pasar y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir ya habia sido suficiente con todo lo que habia sufrido y otra el estaba comprometido y no queria que por su culpa salieran personas heridas pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de el llamandola desde la cocina termino de vestirse y salio hasta la cocina.

-Ven sientate mi amor te prepare algo deliciosa te va a gustar.

-Gracias –dice ella con voz triste.

-Estas bien mi amor-dice el mirandola con preocupacion.

-Si estoy bien –dice ella sin mirarlo

-Quieres que te lleve al laboratorio.

-No es mejor que llame a un taxi.

-Por que, yo te puedo llevar.

-No, tengo que llegar solo le dije Ange que estaba en mi casa y me quede dormida.

-Le mentiste a Ange

Ella se quedo callada hasta que lo miro a la cara-Seeley esto fue un error es mejor olvidar lo que paso.

-Olvidar acabamos de hacer el amor me dijiste que me amas y yo tambien te amo y tu quiere que lo olvide.

-Somos compañeros ahora no podre soportar que pase algo durante alguna mision y te pierda ya he sufrido demaciado en mi vida para sufrir de nuevo y ademas te comprometiste con tu novia y no pienso hacerle daño a personas inocentes.

-Por favor no me digas eso nunca me va pasar nada y por Hanna la dejo ahora mismo para estar contigo –dice el mientra la levanta de la silla para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-No soy buena para ti te voy hacer sufrir no lo entiendes todas las personas que me quiere salen heridas no quiero eso para ti-dice ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No me vas hacer sufrir te lo juro confia en mi-dice el besandola desesperadamente,cuando ella le iba a decir que se iba sonó el telefono de el soltandola para cojer la llamada.

-Booth

-Mi amor

-Hanna-dice el con voz de coraje

-Mi amor estoy en los preparativos de la boda necesito tu opinion en algo.

-Hannan no quiero hablar de la boda ahora estoy ocupado-dice el mientra cuelga la llamada, al terminar escucha cuando cierran la puerta del apartamento era ella que se habia ido.

El tira el telefono sobre la mesa y coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza-por que lo tienes que poner todo tan dificil mi amor...

Continuara...

Espero sus reviews que sean muchos...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 La fiesta de compromiso**

Habian pasado tres día que Seeley y Temp no se veían cada uno se quedo en sus diferentes oficina tratando de resolver el caso. Siguieron pasando losdías hasta llegar el sabado que era el compromiso de Jack y Ange alli se encontraba toda la alta sociedad de Washington ya que Jack era uno de los solteros mas codiciado de la cuidad y al ser el menor de los herederos Hogking era todo un acontecimiento su compromiso. Los primeros en llegar fueron Seeley y Hanna.

-No lo puedo creer que esten aquÍ tantas personas importantes-dice Hanna asombrada.

-La familia de Jack es una de las familias mas rica y poderosa de la cuidad.

-Wow si llego a saber que iban a venir tanta gente importante hubiera traido mi grabadora sabes cuantas entrevistas estuviera haciendo ahora para el periodico.

-Mira Hanna estamos aquí por el compromiso de Jack y Ange no para pensar en tus entrevista-dice el molesto

-Esta bien no te molestes llevas varios días de un humor pesimo no se te puede decir nada por que todo lo que te digo te molesta-dice ella cruzando los brazo y mirandolo molesta.

-No quiero pelear contigo quiero pasar la noche tranquilo haci que mejor sentemonos y tomemos algo-dice el mientra la toma por el brazo para llevarla a la mesa.

Estuvieron par de minutos callados Seeley estuvo mirando para todos lados por que sabía que Temp llegaría en cualquier momento ya que ella era la madrina, la extrañaba demaciado llevaba varios días que no la veía pero tambíen sabía que no iría sola llevaria a Andrew ya que el mismo se lo había dicho por la mañana en la oficina y eso lo puso muy furioso tener que soportar verlos juntos.

-¡Seeley tu jefe acaba de llegar!-dice ella extrañada

-Si viene con mi compañera que es la madrina de la boda-dice el con voz de molesto.

-¡Tu compañera es la Dra. Temperance Brennan!-dice ella sorpredida.

-¡Tu la conoces!

-Quién no la conoce en la cuidad es la antropologa forence mas famosa del mundo sabes cuanto daria por tener una entrevista con ella.

-Se estan acercando no quiero que te pongas con tus cosas-dice el mirandola muy serio.

-Buenas noche agente Booth.

-Buenas noche jefe-dice el estrechado su mano

-Andrew vamonos no queremos molestar al agente Booth y a su comprometida-dice Temp dando una sonrisa falsa.

-No nos molestan para nada pueden sentarse con nosotros-dice Hanna sonriendole

-Mi amor no los molestes la quiere estar en otra mesa con su acompañante-dice el hablando sarcasticamente.

-Temp podimos quedarnos aqui todas las mesas estan llenas y nos tendriamos que quedar parados toda la noche.

-Si quedencen para mi y Seeley seria un honor que compartieran la mesa con nosotros.

-Gracias –dice Andrew mientras jala la silla para que Temp se siente.

-Mucho gusto soy Hanna Burney la prometida de Booth –dice ella dandole a la mano a Temp y Andrew.

-Agente Booth no sabia que se habia comprometido –dice Andrew sorprendido.

-Si nos casamos al final de este año-dice Hanna emocionada.

-Felicidades a los dos

-Gracias jefe-dice Seeley mirando Temp con tristeza.

-Y ustedes cuanto tiempo llevan juntos-dice Hanna con curiosida.

-No llevamos mucho apenas estamos empezando –dice el tomando la mano de Temp.

-No lo parecen se ven como si llevaran años junto.

-Es que Temp y yo tenemos una buena química.

-Si parecan la pareja... Perfecta-dice Seeley molesto

-Somos la pareja...Perfecta-dice Temp en voz alta y molesta.

-Deberiamos algun día salir en pareja.

-No creeo mi amor ellos son personas muy ocupadas-dice Seeley mirando a Temp muy serio.

-Yo y Temp podriamos hacer arreglos y salir los cuatro verda i amor

-Claro que si mi amor-dice ella dandole un beso.

-Que les parece el sabado por la noche.

-Por mi no hay problema y Temp que dices.

-El sabádo esta perfecto-dice Temp cuando llega Ange para llevarse a sus padrinos de su boda.

-Buenas noche vengo por mis padrinos

-Hola amiga –dice Temp abrazandola.

-Perdonen que me lleve a sus parejas pero los necesito ya que va a empezar la ceremonia.

Los tres se van hacia la mesa que estaba preparada para ellos la situación entre Temp y Seeley estaba muy tensa al llegar tuvieron que sentarse junto y los dos tenian unas caras de pocos amigos la ceremonia siguio los padres de Jack presentaron a los nuevos novios a toda la alta sociedad y fijaron la fecha de la boda para luego brindar por la feliz pareja. Para luego empezar el baile donde los padrinos tenian que bailar se dirigue así sus padrinos para ver si podia cambiar sus caras por que ya se estaban dando cuenta todo el mundo que no se veian felices.

-Podrían cambiar esas caras no quiero que arruinen mi fiesta de compromiso-dice Ange abrazandolos por la espalda sonriendo y hablando entre dientes.

-Perdona amiga tienes razón nuestros problemas personales no son importantes hoy son tu y Jack.

-Perdoname a mi también no quiero arruinar su fiesta.

-Bueno ahora quiero que bailen mis padrinos muy sonrientes y felices de acuerdo-dice Ange dejandolos solos.

El la toma por la mano para llevarla hasta el medio del salón ella estaba muy nerviosa no sabía como iba a reacionar cuando estuviera en sus brazos al llegar el giro hacia ella tomandola por la cintura y pegandola a su pecho ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezaron a bailar.

-Te vez tan hermosa-dice el susurandole en el oido

-Seeley por favor no empiezes –dice ella cerrando los ojos.

-Disculpa no lo puedo evitar.

-Tu también te ves muy bien-dice ella mirandolo tiernamente a los ojos.

Los dos siguieron bailando sin volverse hablar sumerjidos en sus pensamiento ambos podian sentir sus respiraciones estaban cerca que se podían sentir uno al otro hasta que son interrumpidos

-Agente Booth me permite bailar con Temp.

-Si... –dice el mirandola triste.

-¡Y yo tambien quiero bailar con mi novio!

Las dos parejas estuvieron bailando toda la noche sigueron compartiendo la misma mesa tanto Seeley y Temp se mantuvieron callados toda la noche, solo hablaban si era necesario con un si o un no o solo reian por cumplir Hanna y Andrew eran los unicos que hablaban así estuvieron un rato más hasta que llegaron Jack y Ange para llevarse a los padrinos ya que tenian en otra habitacion una reunion con la familia de los novios y amigos cercanos para compartir mas intimamente.

-Me puedes decir que es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes.

-Nada Ange solo estamos compartiendo con nuestras parejas.

-Nada...estan los cuatro junto un una misma mesa cuando los vi por poco me da un infarto no lo podía creer.

-Ange a sido una noche larga oir Hanna hablar de la boda de lo maravillosa que va hacer y Andrew hablando de lo feliz que esta cuando esta conmigo y ver que Seeley no deja de mirarme y yo con unas ganas terrible de besarlo quiero que la noche acabe.

-Estas sufriendo por que te da la gana si admitiera que amas a Seeley no estuvieras pasando por todo esto.

-Ange lo mio con el no puede ser por eso estoy con Andrew para olvidarlo.

-Estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida.

Al otro lado de la habiación estaba Seeley que no dejaba de mirar a la mujer que ama mientras bebia una copa de vino.

-Hola amigo que te pasa tienes una cara terrible.

- Tu sabes lo que me pasa...Temp-dice el soltando un suspiro

-No se que decirte amigo nunca te había visto así por una mujer.

-La amo demaciado Jack y siento que nunca la voy a tener conmigo.

- Tomalo con calma por favor.

-No te preocupes estos bien y por cierto tu padre viene hacia acá.

-¡Hola Seeley como estas!

-Bien como está usted Sr. Hogking

-Muy bien gracias,hijo donde esta Ange tu madre y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.

-Esta con su amiga voy a buscarla.

-Te espero arriba con tu madre.

-Iremos enseguida papa-dice Jack caminando donde esta Ange.

-Permiso chicas.

-Hola mi amor-dice Ange besandolo

-Ange mis padres quieren hablar con nosotros.

-Si vamos,Temp me disculpas nos vemos luego.

-No te preocupes estaré bien-dice ella mientras ve ir a su amiga, ella mira para todos lados al sentirse sola decide ir hacia la terraza que no habia nadie y mirar hacia el cielo que se encontraba mas hermosa que nunca, hasta que siente unos brazos que la rodean.

-Seeley por favor sueltame-dice ella sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar

-No quiero soltarte-dice el mientras la gira hacia el y empieza a besarla.

-No...por que me haces esto...-dice ella sin aliento y colocando su cara en el pecho de el.

-Por que te amo necesito tenerte junto a mi –dice el abrazandola muy fuerte.

-No Seeley no podemos estar juntos hay muchas cosas que nos separan y no quiero hacerle daño a personas que no tienen culpa de nuestros errores-dice ella separandose de el.

-Entonce lo nuestro fue un error-dice el molesto.

-Si... esto nunca tenia que haber sucedido-dice ella con los ojos llenos de lagrima.

-No te creo tu cuerpo y tus besos me dicen otra cosa.

-Te equivocas fuiste solo una aventura-dice ella dandole la espalda.

-Dime que ya no me quieres y que amas a Andrew y te juro que me voy de tu vida para siempre –dice el esperando una reacción de ella al ver que no decia nada cerro sus ojos y empezo a salir del lugar.

-NO...NO...NO...te vayas tengo demaciado miedo de perderte de volver a sufrir y quedarme sola de nuevo por que toda persona que amo siempre me dejan y no soportaria mas otro abandono-dice ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y callendo al suelo de rodillas, el se gira al verla en el suelo va a donde ella y la toma por los brazos para levantarla y darle un abrazo para que ella sintiera que el esta ahi para protegerla.

-Te juro que no me vas a perder voy a estar contigo siempre solo dame una oportunidad-dice el sin dejarla de besar.

-No se, hay mucho en riesgo-dice ella abrazandolo.

-Ven acompañame-dice el tomandola por la mano para llevarla al jardín.

-Por que me traes aquí

-No quiero que nos molesten,(mientra la toma entre sus brazos y la besa hasta que quedan sin aliento).

-Te amo tanto Seeley-dice ella besandolo

-Yo también te amo estos días han sido terribles para mi no poder besarte y hacerte el amor, tenerte conmigo y peor saber que estas con otro me volvia loco en pensar que fueras de otro-dice el mientra la abrazaba y besaba.

-Hazme el amor Seeley quiero se tuya–dice ella corespondiendo sus besos.

Dentro de la casa los padres de Jack le regalaron una bella casa fuera de la cuidad como obsequio de boda y tambien le regalaron su viaje de luna miel a Francia Ange estaba emocionada por los regalos de sus futuros suegros ya estaba todo por terminar cuando los padres de Jack decidieron que se tomaran una foto para recordar el momento pero hubo un problema los padrinos se habian desaparecido.

-A donde se habran ido-dice Ange preocupada.

-No estan a aquí deben estar en la terraza-dice Jack mientra caminan con Ange hacia la terraza.

-Aquí no están Jack

-Ya se donde están

-¡Donde!

-Mira por donde van caminando por el jardín.

-O por Dios van abrazados se habrán reconciliados-dice Ange emocionada.

-Si no me equivoco a donde la lleva Seeley no volveran en buen rato-dice Jack sonriendo.

-Pues tenemos que alargar la fiesta por que si salimos de aquí Andrew y Hanna se van a dar cuenta que no están.

-Vamos tenemos que darle mas tiempo para que arreglen sus cosas-dice Jack mientras salen de la terraza.

Continuara...

**Espero sus reviews este capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo ya que Lurbones querias un capitulo mas largo aqui lo tienes.Y Faby me alegra a mi tambien que alegre tu por no actualizae las demás historia es que estoy inspirada con está historia pero pronto lo haré sigan apoyandome. GRACIAS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Recordando el pasado**

**Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores.**

Como todas las tarde ella se encontraba recordando a todas las personas qué amaba y extrañaba tanto, que no veía hace más de siete meses desde que decidio irse lejos para no hacer sufrir a las dos personas que más queria en este mundo sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al observar el albúm de fotos qué tenía en sus manos, cuanto le hacía falta su mejor amiga aunque fuera para oirla decir lo tonta que había sido en todas las malas desiciones qué habia tomado durante todos estos meses hasta que lavoz del hombre mayor la hizo regresar a la realidad al oirlo seco sus lagrima pero el hombre no era tonto el sabía lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo y lo dificíl que había sido todo para ella.

-Tempy voy hacer la cena me quieres ayudar-decia el hombre dandole una gran sonrisa para animarla.

-Si...papa bajo en un momento-dice ella tratando de sonreir.

-Te espero abajo hija-dice el saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras al bajar oyó el telefono sonar.

-¡Hola!

-¡Max soy Ange!

-¡Hola Ange como estás!

- Bien... está Temp

-Si, te la comunico ahora

-Temp...Temp

-Si... papa

-¡Te llama Ange!

-Ok tomare la llamada en mi cuarto

-Ange te paso a Temp ahora

-Gracias Max

-¡Hola Ange como estás!-dice Temp emocionada.

-No muy bien hay muchos problemas acá.

-¿Qué pasa Ange no me asustes?

-Andrew trato de matar a Seeley.

-¿Qué?... está bien ... Seeley.

-No amiga Seeley está en coma y los doctores no le dan mucho tiempo de vida-dice su amiga casi llorando.

-Pero como paso...todo... dime Ange por favor...dimelo todo-dice Temp sintiendo qué el mundo se le derumba.

-Cariño la historia es muy larga tienes que tomar el proximo vuelo a Washington antes qué...sea muy tarde.

-No se que hacer tengo tanto miedo-dice ella colocando su mano en su cabeza.

-Temperance Brennan por primera vez en tu vida deja de huir y enfrenta tus temores Seeley no se puede ir de estes mundo sin saber toda la verdad-dice su amiga con voz de coraje.

-Esta bien...ire no me podría perdonar que el se fuera de este mundo sin conterle toda la verdad y pedirle perdón por todo lo que lo hice sufrir por mi cobardia-dice ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Eso es lo que queria escuchar amiga-dice Ange con una leve sonrisa.

-Salgo ahora mismo cuando este en el aeoreopuerto te llamo para decirle a la hora que llego para qué me recojas.

-Esperare tu llamada cuidate nos veremos pronto-dice Ange colgando la llamada.

-Papa... Papa...-dice Temp bajando las escaleras

-¡Estas bien hija!

-Papa me tengo que ir a Washigton ahora mismo-dice ella con desesperación.

-¿Por qué?-dice Max sin entender nada.

-Papa... ...Seeley se esta muriendo tengo que estar a su lado y decirle que lo **amo** y confesarle mi secreto- dice ella abrazando a su padre y llorando sin consuelo.

-Esta bien pero calmate eso no te hace bien y te voy acompañar no puedes ir sola.

-Si papa te necesito a mi lado por cualquier cosa que pase- dice ella dandole una palmada en el pecho mientras sale caminado hacia las escaleras para hacer sus maletas para ir donde el hombre de su vida.

A muchas millas de ese lugar cuatro personas se encontraba en el hospital esperando noticias de su amigo las ultimas horas habían sido un infierno entre secuestros y personas muertas todo era un caos jamas pensaron que todo cambiaria en minutos.

-Ella va a venir-dice Jack con preocupación

-Si me dijo que me llamaria tan pronto saliera para acá-dice Ange sentandoce y soltando un suspiro.

-¿Comó llegamos a todo esté problema?

-Rebecca es una historia muy larga-dice Cam con voz de cansancio

-Yo quiero saberla...todo esto me esta afectando también.

-¿Quieres saberla... la sabrás?-Todo empezó la noche de mi compromiso con Jack.

**Flash back 9 meses atrás**

-Te puedes detener no puedo seguir hablando mientras sigues caminando tan rapido-dice Ange tratando de parar a sus amiga.

-No tengo tiempo ahora podemos hablar después-dice Temp subiendo a la plataforma para revisar el cuerpo que había llegado.

-Lo queria hacer en privado pero como no quieres todos se enterarran por que pedistes que Seeley no fuera mas tu compañero-dice Ange cruzando sus brazos y mirandola muy seria.

-Es lo mejor para todos-dice Temp sin dejar de mirar los huesos.

-Lo mejor para todos...o para ti-dice Ange molesta.

-Ange y Dra. Brennan las quiero en mi oficina ahora-dice Cam, las dos amigas se miran y se dirigen a la oficina de Cam.

-Estoy cansada de sus discuciones por todo el laboratorio llevan varios días así y no pienso tolerar mas está situación de aquí no salen hasta arreglar su problema o tendre que tomar otras medidas que no le gustara a ninguna de las dos-dice la jefe mirandolas muy seria.

-A mi no me pasa nada es Ange la que está viendo cosas donde no las hay.

-Jajajaja soy yo la qué tengo el problema-dice Ange sarcasticamente.

-Muy bien chicas las voy a dejar sola para que arreglen sus problema no quiero que salgan de aquí hasta que pongan fin a sus diferencias si vuelvo a oir otra discución tendran graves problema-dice Cam saliendo de la dos amigas se quedaron calladas por un rato hasta que Ange habló.

-Cariño lo siento por gritarte es que te quiero mucho y lo mas que deseo es verte feliz-dice Ange tomandola por la mano y sonriendo

-Lo se... pero lo unico que quiero es que me apoyes-dice ella con una mirada triste.

-Claro lo hare pero...no entiendo por que después que hiciste el amor con Seeley le dijiste que no podían seguir junto y luego le dijiste a Andrew qué serias su novia-dice su amiga confundida.

-Ange...estos meses han sido muy dificíl para mi Seeley tenia ya un compromiso antes que yo llegara a su vida y no soy nadie para romper esa relación-dice ella cerrando sus ojos y saliendo una lagrima.

-¡Por Dios! no me vengas con esto tu sabes que Seeley te ama a tí no a Hanna si esta con ella es por despecho y por que el piensa que tu nunca lo quisiste y jugaste con sus sentimiento y es así que adelanto su boda-dice su amiga tocandole el hombro.

-¡Adelanto su boda! –dice Temp con sorpresa.

-Si se casa en dos semana.

-Me tengo que ir tengo cosas qué hacer-dice Temp saliendo casi corriendo de la oficina.

-Antes qué te vayas, está noche cuando estes durmiendo piensa si esto que estas haciendo vale la pena sacrificar tu felicidad por los demás-dice su mejor amiga con tristeza.

Temp solo miro a su amiga y sale del lugar fue a su oficina recogio sus cosas y salió del laboratorio para ir a su auto para desplomarse de dolor y tristeza estuvo llorrando sin parar por largo rato solo pensaba que lo iba a perder para siempre qué nunca volveria a besarlo abrazarlo y hacer el amor con el ya iba a pertenecer a otra mujer después que saco todo sus dolor seco sus lagrimas y decidio que no volveria a llorrar mas por el tenia que sacarlo de su corazón para siempre encendio su auto y se fue a su casa al llegar y salir de su auto sono su telefono.

-¡Brennan!

-Hola mi amor.

-Hola Andrew-dice ella sin animo.

-Estas bien te noto triste.

-Estoy bien , solo estoy cansada.

-Espero que no estes muy cansada.

-¿Por que me dices eso no te entiendo?

-Mi amor es qué me llamo Hanna para pedirme que tu y yo fueramos los padrinos de la boda de ella y el agente Booth y nos invito está noche a cenar para celebrar con la familia de ellos.

-¿Qué?...ella se quedo callada por unos minutos sin ceer lo que estaba ollendo.

-Temp estás ahí...hola... hola...

-Si estoy aquí, qué le contestaste-dice ella un poco molesta.

-Le dije que sí ,pense que no te molestaria ya qué el agente Booth fué tu compañero.

-Me hubiera consultado primero-dice ella tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Lo siento no pense qué te molestara,voy a llamar a Hanna y le digo que busque a otros padrinos.

-No...lo hagas no me molesta es qué hubieras consultado conmigo primero.

-Perdona no lo vuelvo hacer... mi amor.

-Olvidalo esta todo bien a qué hora es la cena.

-A las ocho...te recogere a las siete y media.

-Claro estare lista a esa hora.

-¡Te amo Temp!

-Te veo luego-dice ella colgando la llamada.

Al colgar la llamada se tiro en sillon de su casa y cerro sus ojos para procesar lo qué le habia dicho Andrew iba ser la madrina de la boda de Seeley,respiró profundo y decidio qué era hora de sarcelo para siempre del corazón. Se levanto del asiento y se fue a cambiarse para esperar a Andrew. Pasaron las horas ya era las siete y media cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

-Hola preciosa-dice el besando a su novia.

-Hola cariño.

-Cariño...nunca me habias llamado así-dice el asombrado.

-Bueno eres mi novio deveria tratarte así o no te gusta.

-Claro que me gusta-dice el besandola.

-Andrew antes qué nos fueramos quisiera decirte algo-dice ella timidamente.

-Si dime –al mismo tiempo que la toma por la cintura.

-¡Andrew quieres casarte conmigo!

-Es lo mas qué deseo en el mundo que seas mi mujer!Si quiero casarme contigo!-dice el besandola pasionadamente.

A pocas calles de allí Seeley y Hannan se encontraban en una discusión bastante fuerta ya que ella no queria que Parker estuviera tanto tiempo con ellos y para qué las cosas fueran peor le dijo que Andrew y Temp serian los padrinos de la boda ya que lo hizo sin contar con el.

-No pienso ser niñera de nadie –dice ella molesta

-¿Quién te dijo qué serias niñera? es mi hijo y soy yo quién lo cuidara-dice el gritandole.

-Me voy no pienso qué me eches a perder la noche te espero adentro del restaurante-dice ella tierando la puerta del auto.

-Lo siento mucho hijo no queria que estuvieras presente en esta discusión-dice el muy apenado.

-Esta bien papa yo entiendo-dice el niño de cinco años tratando qué su padre no se sintiera mal.

Hanna invitó a todos del FBI ella queria que su boda fuera la mejor boda del año empezó con tener los dos famosos padrinos y luego invitar a mucha gente importante por eso realizó la cena en el mejor y mas elegante restaurante de la cuidad e Washington al llegar Hanna también llegaron Temp y Andrew.

-¿Qué bueno ya están aquí? –dice Hannan emocionada y saludandoles con un beso en la mejilla.

-Por nada del mundo me perderia esto-dice Temp sonriendo

-Hanna has invitado todo el FBI-dice Andrew sorprendido.

-Mi boda tiene qué ser la mejor.

-Buenas noches-dice Seeley al llegar tomar por la cintura de su novia y la besa.

-¡Mi amor estas bien!

-Claro qué estoy bien si estoy con la mujer que pronto va ser mi esposa y la cual amo sobre todas las cosas-dice el besando a su prometida.

-Se lo que siente agente Booth yo también estoy con la mujer qué amo y va ser mi esposa pronto también-dice Andrew dandole un pequeño beso a Temp.

-En serio se van a casar –dice Hanna sorprendida

-Si me voy a casar con el mejor hombre del mundo-dice Temp abrazando a su novio.

-Está noche va ser de muchas celebraciones vamos a sentarnos para empezar la cena –dice Hanna emocionada.

La celebración siguió por toda la noche Seeley no dejaba de darle cariños a Hanna no era por queria hacerlo era que tenia tanto coraje no podia creer lo tonto qué habia sido en darle su amor a una mujer tan falsa y mentirosa que lo habia engañado y le dijo que lo amaba era todo mentira y al verla lo feliz que era con otro hombre eso le hacia comprender que era la peor de las mujeres. Sin embargo Temp estaba muriendo por dentro tener qué soportar las mirada de odio del hombre que amaba y verlo feliz con otra mujer le rompia el corazón soportar los besos de Andrew de un hombre qué no queria pero todo lo hacia para qué Seeley se olvidara de ella era lo mejor para todos trato de soportar lo mas que pudo pero llegó un momento qué Andrew la dejo sola y decidio salir de ese lugar para ser ella ya no podia seguir fingiendo la mujer qué no era se fué a un pequeño jardín que había en el lugar al llegar se percato de un pequeño niño sentado jugando con una pequeña pelota le parecio muy estraño qué estuviera solo en ese lugar el niño el verla se asusto.

-No me haga daño por favor-dice el niño con miedo

-No te voy hacer daño.

-¿Quien es usted?

-Mi nombre es Temperance Brennan y tu como te llamas.

-Mi nombre es Parker...Parker Booth – dice el niño con timidez.

-Parker...Booth tu papa es Seeley Booth.

-Si...usted lo conoce

-Si es mi compañe...era mi compañero.

-Usted es policía.

-No soy antropologa forence

-¿Que es eso?-dice el niño sin estender lo qué le dicia.

-Es la persona qué estudia los huesos yo trabajo en el Instituto Jefersonia donde llevan persona para investigar cuál fue la causa de su muertes también hacemos muchas investigaciones científicas.

-Wow ciencia es mi materia favorita en el colegio-dice el niño emocionado

-Te gusta mucho las ciencias.

- ¡Me encantan!-dice el niño levantando de la emoción

-Qué te parece si mañana vas al instituto y te puedo enseñar las diferentes exibiciones qué tenemos.

-Siii...quiero ir –dice el niño sin dejar de brincar.

-¡Parker!

-¡Papa!

-Te llevo rato buscandote.

-Estaba aquí hablando con... Hueso

-¡Huesos!-dice Seeley sorprendido con el apodo qué le había dado su hijo a Temp.

-¿Por qué me dices?...Huesos

-Comó tu trabajas con ellos pensé llamarte así...no te gusta.

-Claro qué me gusta...me puedes seguir llamando así-dice ella mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos Parker nos tenemos que ir.

-Papa...Hueso me invitó al Jerfersonia mañana me puedes llevar..por favor-dice el niño rogandole.

-No ...hijo la Dra. Brennan es una mujer muy ocupada y ella tiene qué estar planificando ...su boda-dice el sarcasticamente

-Si... yo tengo tiempo para Parker no lo dejo solo mientras estoy celebeando-dice ella con coraje.

-Papa...por favor...por favor llevame.

-Te gusta fastidiar me la vida-dice el con coraje mirandola directo a los ojos.

-Si no quieres verme dejalo con el guardia de seguridad y el lo llevara a mi oficina, lo hago por tu hijo no por tí no me interesa verte la cara-dice ella acercandose a el peligrosamente

-A mi tampoco me interesa verte-dice el quedando a pocos centimetros de los labios de ella.

-Entonce me llevaras papa-dice el niño haciendo de los dos adultos se separen.

-Si hijo te llevare.

-Gracias papa-dice el niño abrazando a su papa.

-Nos veremos mañana Huesos-dice el niño corriendo donde ella para abrazarla.

-Nos vemos mañana Parker-dice ella dandole un beso en la mejilla y ve como el niño se va con su padre.

**Fin flash back**

-Ahora entiendo por que mi hijo adora Temp si siempre lo defendio de todo.

-Ella quiere a tu hijo como si fuera de ella, tu hijo hizo que Temp conociera los instintos de madre-dice Ange, pero la conversación es interrupida por el sonido del telefóno.

-¡Hola cariño!

-Ange estaré en pocas horas allá estoy tomando el vuelo ahora mismo cuando llegue te llamo para que busques.

-Claro cariño esperare tu llamada.

-Ange ante qué llegue tengo que decir algo.

-Si qué pasa...!Qué...y el lo sabe!...

**Ya está llegando el final de está historia espero sus review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bones ni sus personajes me pertenece son de fox y sus creadores.**

**Capitulo 11 **

Temp ya se encontraba en el avión llevaba una hora de vuelo a pesar qué su papá la estuvo entreteniendola su mente se encontraba en otro lugar solo pensaba en el hombre qué amaba y empezó a recordar el primer día que fue Parker al laboratorio ese niño le había robado el corazón no tan solo por ser un niño tan amoroso sino por lo mucho qué se parecía a su padre cada vez qué ella estaba con el niño era como si estuviera con Booth. Ese día Temp había llegado temprano al laboratorio para examinar unos huesos de la edad media qué no había podido terminar, ya llevaba una hora examinandolos cuando el guardía de seguridad del laboratorio la llamó

-Dr. Brennan alguien la está buscando.

-A mí... ¿Quién me busca?-dice ella confundida.

-¡Hola Huesos!

-¡Parker!-dice ella cuando empieza a bajar de la plataforma.

-Huesos estoy aquí para qué me enseñes el laboratorio-dice el niño abrazandola.

-¡Pensé qué no vendrías!

-Mi papá no queria traerme pero lo convensí para qué me trajera.

-Tú papá te trajo.

-Si... pero no quizó bajarse por qué tenia cosas mas importantes qué hacer y me dijo qué luego me recogía.

-No importa, lo importante es qué tú estes aquí conmigo-dice ella como si no le importara nada, pero por dentro le dolia la actitud de Seeley.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?-dice el niño emocionado.

-Vamos a ir al museo hay una exibisión de la edad media-dice ella tomandolo de la mano.

-¡AY!-dice el niño casi gritando

-¿Qué te pasa Parker.. te duele la mano?-dice ella preocupada.

-¡Si! Me quemé la mano anoche con la estufa-dice el niño con tristeza.

-Pero... ¿Comó paso?-dice ella preocupada.

-¡Fué un accidente!

-Ven vamos a mi oficina te voy a currar la mano-dice ella caminando hacía la oficina.

-¿Parker tu papá sabes qué te quemaste?-dice ella un poco molesta.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor no se lo digas!-dice el niñó asustado.

-¡Tranquilo Parker!-dice ella mientras lo abraza.

-¡Le dije a Hanna que tenía hambre y me dijo qué no podía por qué no tenía tiempo yo fui a la cocina a hervir unos hot dog me tropeze y el agua caliente me cayó en la mano!

-Seguro qué fue un accidente-dice ella no muy convencida.

-¡Si!-dice el niño con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Está bien te creo!-dice ella no muy convencida.

-¡Podemos ir al museo!-dice el secandose las lágrima.

-¡Si vamos ¡- dice ella levantandose de la silla y caminando junto a Parker.

Después qué Seeley dejó a Parker en el laboratorio condujo hacia el FBI pensando por qué no se quedo para ver a su Bones comó la había apodado su hijo, comó la extrañaba habian días qué la odiaba pero otros días queria olvidar todo y buscarla para besarla y hacerle el amor, pero recordaba qué ella tenia novio y se iba a casar con su jefe y eso lo llenaba de celos. También Hanna lo estaba volviendo loco con lo de la boda solo faltaba dos semanas y eso lo tenia de mal humor el sabía qué se casaba con la mujer equivocada el tal vez la queria pero no la amaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas se preguntaba por qué todo se habia complicado, por qué Brennan tuvo qué arruinar todo por que jugó con mis sentimiento seguio pensando en lo mismo por un rato hasta qué llego al FBI, caminaba hacia su oficina cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-¡Hola Jack!

-¡Hola amigo!

-¡Diablo Seeley! llevas una cara de funeral.

-Mira Jack no estoy de humor a qué has venido.

-Ok tranquilo vine a ver a mi padrino de boda y proponerle que celebremos junto nuestra despedida de solteros-dice su amigo mientran caminan a la oficina de Seeley.

-¡Jack creo qué no es una buena ideas!

-¡Por favor Seeley nos vamos a casar esa es la tradicción!

-No estoy suguro siempre pasa cosas extrañas en las despedidas de solteros y no quiero mas problemas, ya me basta con los qué tengo.

-Seeley qué problemas puede pasar, sera nuestra ultima noche de solteros invitaremos a nuestros amigos habrá musica bebida y varias bailarinas qué podemos divertirnos con ellas toda la noche.

-¡No sé!

-¡Vamos! Será nuestra ultima aventura por qué después de casados no será lo mismo.

-¡Despedida de soltero eso suena bien!-dice Hacker entrando a la oficina.

-¡Hola Andrew!

-¡Hola Jack! Están planiando sus despedidas de solteros.

-¡Si! Pensaba qué fuera el proximó sábado ya qué mi boda será el domingo.

-Si Temp me lo dijo qué se casaban el domingo y tu Seeley te casas la semana siguiente.

-¡Si me caso la semana siguiente! Y me imagino qué la Dr. Brennan se casara pronto con usted!-dice el molesto.

-Temp se quiere casar cuando Angela y Jack regresen de su luna de miel estoy ansioso qué sea mi esposa-dice Andrew con mucha alegria.

-¡Bueno Seeley qué dices el sábado hacemos la despedida de solteros!

-Pero quiero las mejores bailarinas tengo qué olvidar todo en esa noche.

-¡Deacuerdo estaran las mejores!-dice Jack dandole una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Espero qué me inviten!

-¡Claro Andrew estas invitado! Bueno los dejo tengo qué organizar todo para el sábado los veo luego-dice Jack saliendo de la oficina.

Andrew y Seeley se quedaron viendo cuando Jack salia de la oficina estuvieron par de minutos callado hasta qué Andrew no pudo mas ,llevaba día intentando decirle a Seeley lo qué lo estaba matando.

-¡Estas enamorados de Brennan!

Seeley se quedo sorprendido por lo qué le dijo Andrew- ¡Perdón!

-Se qué estas enamorado de ella como ella de tí-dice Andrew colocando sus manos en el escritorio mirando a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-dice Seeley levantandose de su silla.

-Si, quiero qué seas lo bastante hombre para dicermelo en mi cara.

- ¡Si... la amo! Desde el primer día qué la conocí.

-Entonces es cierto... ustedes se conocian hace tiempo.

-La conocí hace unos meses atrás un viaje en cruzero.

-Eso quiere decir qué el día qué los presente ustedes se conocían-dice Andrew cruzando los brazos molesto.

-¡Si! Pero ese día llevabamos semanas qué no nos hablabamos y ella no sabía qué eras mi jefe-dice el un poco triste.

-¡Crees qué te voy a creer!-dice Andrew riendose sarcasticamente

-¡Es tu problema si no lo quieres creer!-dice Seeley señalandolo con el dedo.

-La famosa Brennan es toda una zorra mientra me hacía creer qué queria tiempo para enamorarce de mí se revolcaba contigo en la cama-dice Andrew dando un puño en el escritorio.

-A ella la respetas y no vuelvas a llamarla así ¡desgraciado!-dice Seeley tomandolo por la camisa y tirandolo a la pared.

En esos momento salieron varios agentes del FBI hacía la oficina de Booth al oir los gritos que salian de la oficina y al ver qué los dos hombres empezaron a darse golpes, fueron separados por los agentes FBI al ser separados los dos siguieron intercambiando palabras de parte y parte hasta qué llegó Cullen para que pararan sus insultos qué se escuchaban por todo el FBI.

-¡Me pueden explicar lo qué está pasando aquí señores!

-¡Perdón señor son cosas personales!-die Seeley apenado.

-A mí no me importa sus problemas personales esté no es lugar ni la actitud para resolver sus problemas.

-¡Señor esto es culpa de Seeley!

-Hacker a mí no me interesa de quién es la culpa a mi lo qué me importa es qué no van a seguir haciendo este escandalo en la oficina quiero qué se retiren y se calmen y sus problemas los resuelvan fuera de la oficina de volver a ocurrir los suspendere yo mismo.

-¡Sí señor!-dijeron Seeley y Andrew al mismo tiempo.

Seeley fue el primero en salir se la oficina iba echo una furia comó era posible qué Hacker hablara de esa forma de su Bones, aunque estuviera molesto con ella el no permitiria qué la ofendieran en su presencia, estuvo conduciendo hasta el laboratorio cuando llegó salio de su auto y camino hasta la oficina de Brennan sin darse cuenta qué su cara tenia herida en su rostro después de la pelea con Andrew pero al llegar se detuvo en la puerta al ver a las dos persona qué más amaba en el mundo.

-Bones me toca a mí ahora ya tuviste tu oportunida –dice el niño riendo

-No... tu me hicistes trampa-dice ella mientras le empieza a ser cosquillas al niño.

-¡No para!-dice el niño entre risas hasta qué pudo salir del sofa y salio corriendo y se encontro con su padre riendose de lo qué veía.

-¡Papá!-dice Parker abranzando a su padre.

-¡Hola amigo!

-¡Papá qué te paso en tu cara estás sangrando!-dice el niño preocupado.

-Nada Parker... solo un accidente-dice el tratando de tapar su cara, en esos momento Temp reacciono al oir qué Booth le pasaba algo.

-¡Booth qué te paso!-dice ella preocupada

-Nada..nada vamonos Parker se nos hace tarde.-dice el tomando a su hijo por el brazo.

-¡NO! Tu no te vas hasta qué no te verifique esas heridas.

-No tienes qué hacerlo me tengo qué ir.

-No seas tonto ven-dice ella mientras lo lleva al escritorio y va a buscar algo para curarle las heridas.

-¿Con quién te peleaste?dice ella mirandolo comó una madre qué ragaña a un hijo.

-Con nadie-dice el mirando al suelo.

-No seas mentiroso, no te puedes haber hecho esto solo-dice ella apretando la herida.

-¡Auuu!-dice el cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-No te portes comó una niña-dice ella riendose.

-¡Papá es una niña!-dice Parker riendose de su padre.

-Lo que me faltaba mi hijo burlandose de mí-dice el levantandose de la silla.

-¡Perdón papá me dio gracia lo qué dijo Bones!

-Si ya veo...bueno gracias por curarme Temp te debo una-dice el mirandola con tristeza.

-No es nada lo hice comó cualquier persona lo hubiera echo al ver una persona herida.

-Comó quiera... gracias...!Parker vamonos!

-Papá podemos ir a casa de Bones me invitó a comer macarones con queso y ella me dijo qué lo hace muy bueno y tu sabes comó me gustan.

-Parker...Brennan tiene muchas cosas qué hacer.

-No papá ella me invitó podemos ir ...verdad Bones.

-Claro...pueden ir los dos-dice ella con timidez.

-Vez... papá... vamos... ¡por favor!

-Estás segura... no te molesta qué vallá.

-No... me molesta qué vallás.

-¡Pues vamonos!-dice el niño tomando a los dos adultos por la mano sacandolos de la oficina.

Los tres se fueron del laboratorio hacia la camioneta de Booth riendose de las ocurencias de Parker el qué no conociera la historia de ellos juraria qué eran una familia feliz. Pero en esos momentos al otro lado de la calle se encontraban dos personas viendo todo lo qué sucedia lo cuál no era de su agrado.

Continuara.

Espero sus review por favor buenos o malos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Un nuevo comienzo**

**Bones pertenece a fox y sus creadores.**

**Esté capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiguita Temperita-Booth gracias por tu amistad sabes qué siempre tendras en mi una amiga y espero qué pronto de mejores, te quiero mucho...besos.**

Los pequeños ojos marrón del niños empezaron abrir al sentir comó la luz del día empezaba a entrar a su habitación al principio se asusto al no reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba, pero minutos despúes recordo comó había llegado a ese lugar. El niño tuvo la mejor noche de su vida estuvo con su padre y su nueva amiga Bones, la noche fue muy divertida entre risas y juegos los tres se pasaron un rato muy divertido, pero comó todo lo bueno en la vida tiene un principio y un final. Al estar completamente despierto desidio salir del cuarto para buscar a su padre ya qué su estómago empezaba a indicarle qué tenía hambre al salir no encontró a nadie así qué decidio ir a la cocina y buscar algo de comer. Al terminar fué a buscar a su padre a la otra habitación del apartamento y toco a la puerta. Seeley escuchaba a lo lejos qué su hijo lo llamaba pero estaba tan cansado qué su cuerpo no respodía así estuvo por par de minutos hasta sentir unas suaves manos qué recorían su pecho desnudo lo cuál hizo sacarle una sonrisa,abrió uno de sus ojos para observar la mujer qué tenía entre sus brazos no podía creer qué ella estuviera en la cama con él y lo mejor de todo qué le hizo el amor toda la noche, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la mujer qué tenía en sus brazos.

-¡Seeley...Parker está tocando la puerta!

-¡Mmmm... sí lo sé!

-¡No quiero!...Me quiero quedar contigo.

-¡Levantante... no lo hagas esperar!-dice ella quitandole la sábana esto haciendo qué empezara a protestar comó un niño pequeño esto hizo qué ella empezara a reir.

-¡Me las vas apagar!-dice el quitandole la sábana también.

-¡NO...tengo frío...damela por favor!-dice ella hablando comó una niña pequeña.

-¡Tienes frío!... yo también tengo frío.

-No seas malo damela.

-¡La quieres...ven y buscala!-dice él seductoramente,lo cuál hace qué ella se levante de la cama y llegue dónde el desnuda y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para hacercarse a él y besarlo tiernamente,después de unos minutos qué se están besando él coloca la sábana alrededor de los dos y cae en la cama y empiezan a girar hasta qué él queda encima de ella asiendo qué los dos empiezen a reir, haciendo qué los dos se queden mirandose fijamente a los ojos. Estuvieron hací unos segundo hasta qué el habló.

-¡Te amo Temperance Brennan!-dice el besandola

-¡Yo también te amo Seeley Booth!-dice ella besandolo también hasta qué vuelven a oir a Parker llamar a su padres.

-¡Voy a ir dónde Parker!-dice el besandola de nuevo.

-¡Está bien yo iré a darme una ducha!

-¡Te esperaré en sala para qué hablemos con Parker de lo nuestro!

-¡QUÉ!-dice ella asombrada.

-¡Temp ya te arrepentiste de lo qué pasó anoche entre nosotros!-dice el con voz triste.

-¡No...mi amor! Anoche te dije qué no volveria arrepentirme de estar contigo...es qué me asusta comó reacionara Parker-dice ella tomando su cara con sus manos.

-¡Mi amor...Parker te adora...anoche el estuvo emocionado por que lo dejaste decirte mamá Bones!-dice el tomandola por la barbilla.

-¡Es cierto...no sabes la emoción qué sentí que me llamara mamá!-dice ella sonriendo.

-¡Lo sé!... te ví comó tus ojos se humedecieron cuándo te llamó mamá,po eso quiero qué hablemos con él quiero qué sepas qué te amo qué eres la mujer de mí vida y quiero casarme contigo no con Hannan y por cierto cuándo hablemos con Parker tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre Andrew y Hannan-dice el mirandola de reojo.

-¡Está bien hablaremos con Parker y luego de Hannan y Andrew!-dice ella mordiendose los labios.

-¡Esa es mi chica...te veo a fuera!-dice el besandola para luego salir de la cama y bestirse para salir a fuera y buscar a su hijo.

Al Seeley salir del cuartoTemp se quedo en la cama unos minutos más y empezó a dar vuelta en la cama y apretar con fuera las sábana y sonreir de felicidad de haber vuelto con el amor de su vida, luego de eso se fue lleno la bañera y entró en ella recosto su cabeza en la orilla de la bañera y cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar la noche anterior comó había cambiado toda su vida en par de horas.

A la noche anterior...

-¡Papá podemos alquilar una peliculas y verla en casa de Bones!-dice el niño rogandole a su padre.

-¡No sé hijo a lo mejor a la Dra. Brennan no le guste qué estemos mucho tiempo en su casa!-dice el mirandola serio.

-¡Bones a tí te molesta qué estemos en tú casa!-dice el niño con tristeza.

-Claro qué no Parker... ¿Cúal pelicula quieres alquilar?-dice ella girandose del aseciento y sonriendole al niño.

-¡Mi villano favorito!-dice el niño con emoción.

-¡Seeley podrias llevarnos alquilar la pelicula!

-¡Estas segura!

-¡Sí estoy segura!

-¡De acuerdo iremos a buscar la pelicula!

-¡Sííí!-dice el niño moviendo sus manos con el puño cerrado.

Luego de buscar la pelicula qué queria Parker se fueron al apartamento de Temp al llegar Seeley no queria entrar de solo pensar qué era en ese lugar donde ella tenía sus noche de pasión con su novio le revolcaba el corazón, despúes de un rato qué Temp y Parker le rogaron qué entrara al fin entró durantes unos minutos no queria moverse de la puerta,hasta qué Parker lo llamó para qué lo ayudara a colocar la pelicula en el DVR, mientras los chicos veían la pelicula Temp empezó a cocinar quería qué todo fuera perfecto se sentía muy emocionada de tener a los chicos Booth en su casa y sobre todo qué Seeley estuviera ahí con ella durante las últimas semanas habian sido muy pesadas para todos ella haria todo lo posible por ser una buena anfitriona.

-¡Parker quieres tomar algo!

-¡Sí... quiero una soda!

-¡Y tú Seeley quieres una cerveza!

-¡Sí...gracias!

-¡Regreso en un momento!

-¡Temp te puedo ayudar!

-¡No te preocupes eres mi invitado!

-¡Por favor lo quiero hacer!

-¡Comó quieras!-dice ella mientras camina a la cocina.

-¡Aquí tienes tu cerveza y la soda de Parker!

-¡Gracias!-dice el mientras tomas bebidas y tocas las manos de ella.

-¡Solo quiero ser una buena anfritiona!

-¡Gracias por eso también...pero te doy las gracias también por ser tan buena con mi hijo!

-¡No me lo tienes qué agradecer lo hago con gusto tu hijo me a robado el corazón!

-¡Lo sé! el te adora no deja de hablar de tí.

-¡Es un niño adorable...comó su padre!-dice ella acercandose a el.

-¡En serio lo crees!-dice el acercandose a ella también.

-¡Sí!...mucho-dice ella a centimetro de su boca pero su momento es interrumpido por el ruido de algo rompiendose y al oir a Parker llorar lo cuál hizo qué los adultos salieran corriendo a la sala y buscar al niño.

-¡Parker!...estas bien-dice Bones preocupada sentandose frente al niño.

-¡Me duele mi pierna!-dice el niño llorando.

-¿Qué te paso campeón por qué lloras?-dice su papá preocupado.

-¡Estaba bailando con la música de la pelicula cuando me tropeze con la mesa y me di con la mesa en la pierna!-dice el niño tocandose la pierna que le dolia.

-¿Dónde te duele?-dice ella con ternura

-¡Aquí!-dice el niño señalandole donde le dolia.

-¡Aquí!-dice ella y empieza darle pequeños besos para distraer al niño y olvidara el dolor. El niño dejo de llorar y una sonrisa empezo a salir de sus labios.

-¡Mi mamá también me besa cuando me duele alguna parte de mi cuerpo!...comó tu lo estas haciendo ahora.

-¡Sí!...eso te alivia el dolor.

-¡Mucho!...Gracias-dice el niño abrazandola.

-¡Me alegro mucho qué te alivies con mis besos!-dice ella acarisiandole la mejilla.

-¡Siento comó si fueras mi mamá!-dice el niño

-¡Eso me hace sentir muy feliz!-dice ella abrazando el niño con mucha fuerza.

-¡Bones!...puedo decirte... ¡Mamá!

-¡Mamá!...me quieres decir... ¡Mamá!

-¡Sí! ¡Te llamaré mamá Bones!

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema qué me llames así pero... no sé si tu papá esté deacuerdo!

-¡Papá puedo llamar Bones... mamá!

-¡Sí!...conmigo no hay problema!-dice el mirando a las dos persona que más ama en el mundo.

Después de un rato Parker estaba comó nuevo volvio a correr por todo el apartamento ayudó a Temp con la cena y también Booth les ayudo, entre risas y conversaciones pasaron la tarde juntos luego de cenar Booth quizó agradeserle Temp por sus atenciones, decidio limpiar la cocina pero Temp no queria qué el se molestara después de un rato de discutir quien limpiaria la cocina decidieron limpiarla juntos.

-¡Todo quedo comó nuevo!-dice el terminando de secar el ultimo plato.

-¡Gracias!-dice ella tocandole la mano.

-Auuu...todavia me duele-dice el con cara de dolor.

-¡Perdón no queria lastimarte!-dice ella con cara de susto.

-¡No te preocupes...estoy bien!

-¿Quieres alguna aspirina para el dolor?

-¡No!...ya se me está quitando el dolor.

-¡Tan rápido!-dice ella sonriendo picaramente.

-Con tan solo tenerte cerca me olvido del dolor y si me dieras besitos como hiciste con Parker se me olviaria por completo-dice el cercandose a los labios.

- ¡Por favor Seeley mis besos no son curativos!

¡Parace qué a los Booth los curas inmediatamente!-dice el riendose.

-¡A tí se te ocurren cada cosa...y por cierto me vas a decir comó te hiciste esas herida!

-¡No te va a gustar cuando te diga comó me las hice!-dice el separandose de ella.

-¡No me digas qué peleaste con Andrew-dice ella un poco molesta.

-¡Sí!...peleamos en la oficina delante de todos hasta qué llegó Cullen y nos sacó del lugar-dice él colocando sus manos en la cintura y baja su mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué pelearon?-dice ella tocando su cara para qué la mirara a los ojos.

-¡Por tí!...podré estar molesto contigo habrán días qué no quisiera verte pero...nunca...nunca...nadie hablara mal de tí en mi presencia-dice acercandose a ella.

-¡Gracias!-dice ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y colocando su cara en el pecho de él.

-¡Por qué permitimos qué nos separaran...mi amor!-dice el mientra la abraza. Al abrazarla el cuerpo de ella se estremecio, cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma del hombre qué ama pero después de unos minutos ella se dio cuenta qué era por su culpa qué ellos no estaban junto y se separo de él.

-¡Seeley es mejor qué te vayas!-dice ella alejandose de él.

-Pero...pense...qué...-dice él confundido.

-¡Veté por favor!-dice ella señalandole la salida.

-¡Me voy...pero... no entiendo tu miedo...lo unico que te voy a decir es qué yo se qué tú me amas comó yo te amo a tí pero tu eres incapas de luchar por mi sin embargo yo si lucharia por tí...hoy te defendi arriesgando mi trabajo...mi vida por tí pero veo qué tú nunca lo harías por mí-dice él saliendo del lugar para buscar a su hijo pero cuándo llegó el niño estaba dormido, ella salió detrás de él para decirle lo qué sentia pero al ver al niño dormido en los brazo de su padre se le partio el corazón.

-¡No te lo lleves dejalo está muy tarde y se puede enfermar, buscalo mañana así estara más seguro!-dice ella acarisiando el pelo del niño.

-¡No te quiero molestar!

-Para mí no es una molestía-dice ella mirandolo con tristeza.

-¡Está bien pero cualquier cosa qué pase me llamas!

-¡Deacuerdo te llamaré...lo puedes dejar en la habitación de húespedes es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Seeley llevó a su hijo a la cama lo cubrió con la sábana le dió en beso en la frente y le echo la bendición,mientras tanto Temp se quedó en la sala pensando en las palabras de Seeley sabiendo qué el tenía la razón en todo, ella era una cobarde por no luchar por su amor,en esos momento Seeley salió del cuarto caminando hacía la puerta para irse sin decir nada, ella solo oyó el sonido cuando se cerró la puerta y empezó a llorar sin consuelo por no haberlo detenido. Seeley salió furioso del lugar no entendia por qué si lo amaba no luchaba por él al llegar al auto se dió cuenta qué no tenía las llaves las había dejado arriba suspiró y salió del se quedó sentada en sofá sumergida en sus pensamiento pasaron unos minutos cuándo tocaron a la puerta se levantó y fué abrir la puerta.

-¡Seeley!-dice ella tirandose en sus brazos y empezando a besarlo.

-WOW...venía por mis llaves pero esto...es mucho mejor.

-¡Perdoname tienes razón soy una cobarde por no luchar por tí!-dice ella besandolo y subiendo sus piernas a la cintura de él.

-¡Temp yo...no quería...-dice el cuándo es interrumpido por los labios de ella besandolo.

¡Soy yo la qué quiero hablar...Te amo Seeley ...Te amo...quiero luchar por tí...tu eres al unico hombre qué amado quize olvidarte con Andrew pero no pude tus besos,tu caricias,tu aroma y la manera qué me haces el amor son unicas pensé qué podía hacerlo pero me equivoqué quiero intentarlo contigo si ya no es tarde para nosotros.

-¡No... mi amor no es tarde no sabes lo feliz qué me haces oír eso pensé qué todo estaba perdido entre nosotros pero...una pregunta...mañana no te arrepentiras verdad!-dice él con preocupación.

-¡ Te lo juro por esté amor qué siento por tí qué no me arrepentire!

Luego qué ella le jurara qué no se arrepentiria el la beso con mucha pasión y deseo hasta llevarla a la habitación y con delicadesa la recostara en la cama en ningún momento dejo de besarla los dos exploraron sus cuerpo de arriba a bajo para ellos el mundo se había detenido solo exístian ellos, los dos se entregaron por completo uno al otro, él exploro cada centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer qué amaba la hizó llegar al cielo y qué tocara las estrellas, ella no podía creer que el amor fuera así, llegar al más allá sentir comó su cuerpo era llevado hacía otro nivel,ella había tenido amantes pero comó él ninguno con solo rosar su piel ella podía llegar al mayor de los extasís...

Continuara ...


End file.
